Avatar : My Hero Academia Bender
by The-Gamer-6818
Summary: Truck-kun, goddess, reincarnation, avatar powers, Kacchan, izuku, the might, trap, my hero academia. These word mean something. But I'm not sure what. This is my first novel published. And I have very little clue on what to do. I originally published this on webnovel, but decided to include it here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Reincarnation

Death. My life doesn't matter. It's over so I shouldn't get hung up on it. A void as far as the eye can see. Endless void. Like the hyperbolic time chamber in one of my favourite anime. We'll I shouldn't get too hung up on it.

So my directions, North, South, East, or West. Only one option. To do nothing. Why? Because if I'm lost I should just stay put. Not to mention there's zero danger and the worst that happens is I di... nothing. To past the time i thought I should do some re-watching of my favourite show. The show being my life, cause trust me it was a train-wreck. With my death I gained the ability to see all my past. Every second. Maybe I'll write a mental record. Every 20 watches I'll log it down.

1st watch through results:

WOW. As a child I was as dumb as heck. Banging my head against a plaster board wall. At 2 yrs old. Trying to eat what I found under the bed. CRAWLING OUT THE WINDOW AND CROSSING THE ROAD. This explains a lot. Mostly why I was deemed special by my parents. While I was crawling around as a stint baby. My brother was a perfect little shit. Smug to be the favourite and gaining the attention...(Author: continue for a long time)

20th watch through results:

What's the point of life. Mine was useless. I died young apparently. Kinda forgetting what age though. Must be cause I'm dead. To think I wasted my life being in university, working my ass off just to get Trucked. I mean COME ON, that happens to anime characters and idiots. What truck moves 100 mph in a 30 zone. Bullshit, was this cause I embarrassed my brother his wedding weeks ago. Is the universe dishing out punishment?

40th watch through results:

Trump. Now that I look back on it I realise. He's hilarious. Also he was in Home alone 2. A funny film. The same film where my brother poked me in the eye. All because he thought my eyes look like Christmas trees lights. At least that's what he told my parents. Wow, I'm really losing it, talking about Trump when I'm dead.

60th watch through results:

I hate my brother. Why did he get all the girls while I got excluded.. Because he stole my girl after causing a massive incident. Accused my of assaulting her. Which is bull cause I was at my parent's home at the time 50 miles away. Court case took months to be processed. In that time it was ruining my image. Just due to my brother trying to grind my face into the dirt . The more I shift through these memories the more I see my brother as the devil incarnate.

80th watch through results:

Okay, I'm starting to see my brother as a cosmic force put their too mess with me. Would try to screw me at every chance. Also the truck driver looks a lot like David(aka brother's toy). She would do anything for him. Even had a name change.

90th watch through result:

... Finally help arrives. Watching yourself really inspires you to cringe. Sadly I was halfway through my watch though before this doorway opened up. Meaning those reading these recordings will have to leave on a cliff hanger. Maybe I'll just show them the abridged version who knows. I definitely feel somebody spying on me. Or maybe I'm stir-crazy. Can't wait to get lost again.

"O Mystical entity, Silver Striking the Soulless void. Would thou telleth why thy cometh. Also WTF is going on and will there be desert." I said, compelled to speak to the stranger in a noble voice.

"Goddess damn it, I finally found the guy but it looks like he's gone lost his mind. Mortal souls are too fragile. You leave them alone for five minu-" - Silver Knight

"I watched my life 90 time. It was not 5 minutes but 90 lifetimes. So why don't you take me to your lead. I assume it's a goddess." I retort

"For F #$ sake. Why's it my job to catch strays. Whatever good night." - silver knight

Goddess POV

Where's that mortal. □□□□ (Author: refers to MC's name) was to arrive ages ago. My superior's gonna punish. No not again. That guys a pervert. Last time I had to play with a Kraken. His tentacles where so slimy.

"Listen to you light my knight's. I need you to bring back □□□□. Decide on who will go and gain my favour." I uttered

"We shall send the silver knight to do thine bidding. (Stupid goddess, all she does is laze around while we run things. So Unfitting )." said the knight clad in rainbow colour.

~5 minutes later~

"Welcome mortal. It seemed you got lost in the void of distorted time. No worries, I only waited 5 minutes. Be thankful for my mercy." - Stuck-up goddess

MC POV

Wow, I thought my girlfriend was bad but jeez. Also what's this about me being late. Not my fault that I woke up in the time void thingy.

"Thanks for your mercy. I shall remember this honour" I say, eye twitching.

"Your most welcome, a being such as me would rarely grant mercy. But I Am the most merciful Goddess. Any who, you will be reincarnated. In the world of My Hero Academia. You got 3 wishes, however depending on the wish, it may be counted as two wishes. Or even impossible. This is to prevent people from being too overpowered." the Goddess continues with "For example, wishing to be a saiyan would be impossible due to the large difference in power. A child could raze the Earth. And you wounded be a restricted saiyan as that isn't what you wished for. Also try to be specific."

I ponder for a minute. So no saiyan in MHA. Pretty sure I read a fan-fic about that. Escanor's power (sunshine) would take up two of my wishes so that's a no. Maybe wishing for the creation ability would be good. If I do this then I could create dragon balls. No, would have to wait a while. Also if she falls for this and grants this op ability, she must be an airhead.

"My first wish it the creation ability, it allows me to make anything, for example clothing and simple gear." I state.

"Sure whatever mortal. I grant you the creation ability (what a stupid wish)" The Goddess announced.

Wow she didn't even care. I should ask if I'll retain my memories. 2 wishes left.

"Mercifully Goddess, will I retain any of my memories." - MC

"No l, reincarnation means a brain scrub unless your wish is to retain any memories" - Airhead Goddess

"Can I retain all my memories but have it count as half a wish. It not fair that I waste a wish, so how about I half it." - MC

"Accepted"

1 and a half wishes to go. I'm thinking of wishing for the avatar' s abilities. My reason for this is that it seems under-powered in turns of raw power. This Goddess being an idiot, wouldn't see it's potential. But I Am different. With the anime and manga I've seen I would have lots of imagination. Such as using water and lightning bending(branch of fire bending) to fry my enemies. Or energy bending to allow me to strengthen my body and attack explosively. Like one for all. Should ask for an adaptable body for the half wish.

"I wish for the the powers of the Avatar from The Last Airbender (chose this cause Korra messed up the avatar state that one time). This includes the four elements as well as energy bending. Compared to all Might's ability is kinda weak(at the beginning). Sounds good my Goddess( #$% me)?" - MC in a flattering voice

The Goddess smiles with a shit eating grin and says "Well that sound great."

Wow, she's like a teenager. Complement her and she won't try to question you.

"Also can I have an adaptable body. Use the half wish for this. It'll allow me to get stronger after training and fighting. Even allows me to get accustomed to my powers." - MC

"Sure is that all if so enjoy your reincarnation." - Goddess

"My Goddess that I serve, I believe that this man is how the mortals say 'Screwing you over'. I believe that we should rethink his wishes." - Rainbow Knight

"LGBT knight, you get paid to stand guard SO STFU. She's a Goddess and knows what to do. Don't disrespect her judgement (only I can do that)!." shouts the MC. Thinking that the knight would be better in charge.

So this is how I live my next life. As one of the most powerful elementalist. I'll become Japan's, no the world's number one hero. Villains fear me. You shall despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Elements Incarnate

Well my birth was horrible. Imagine crawling through a wet slimy tunnel only to be spanked by a guy wearing all white. Now imagine that the tunnel's convulsing while also trying to suck you back in. The worst had was yet to come. When I first opened my eyes after a few hours, what I saw terrified me. Everything was out of focus and tripping me out. Things got better once I saw my mother's face. Smooth without a single blemish, cute, with a look of motherly care. My father looking down on me. He was a giant, at least 7'9 (around 2.36 meters). Handsome, with an imperial beard and a scar starting at the bridge of his nose to his right temple. His face showed a weary look. Guess he somewhat cares for me or his wife. But you never know. In anime, while the parents may look like a good couple in a stable marriage, they may be cruel and conniving. Waiting till their hidden from society to unleash their emotions. For all I know my father may beat my mother. That may be a problem. My parent's surname was Shiro (White in Japanese). My father's first name being Yama (Mountain) and my mother's Teichi (lowland). They named me Kawa (river. If you translate river into Spanish it means Rio). My new name is Shiro Kawa.

(Author : I'm not going to write out the complete Japanese names so when referring to my parents. So, MC's mother will be Teichi and my father Yama when referring to them. If there's people with similar names, I will write the full name. I'll also post a chapter with the names and nick names as well as quirk names. MC will go by Rio. Mostly to distinguish him as he's unique. Also, it's the name of a person I know.)

"Honey, she looks just like me, she has my eyes, ears, and nose. Even his mouth's a but feminine. She just like a mini me. Looks like we have a beautiful daughter, if we don't raise Rio right, she might become a heart-breaking maneater. Kawa is the perfect name. " Teichi said with a cutesy smile

Yama Smirked before retorting with, "Unless they forgot to cut off some of the umbilical, Kawa is a boy Honey."

The look on mothers face still didn't change. Why do I feel chills.

Casually my mother tilts her head I confusion before saying "As I said before, it looks like we have a beautiful don't we HONEY!"

"S-sure sugar bun, what every you say. W-we'll raise a fantastic daughter" stuttered Yama while thinking internally [I'm sorry my son, she's just too powerful].

All the while I'm think I just jumped out of the frying pan and into the heat. Well at least it beats the void and my past life. These two seem to really love me. But I really don't want to be a trap. If I'm not careful my Mom might turn me into something else.

~1 Month Later~

Well I was wrong, bad enough that I'm constantly being embarrassed my mother, all my father does is look from a distance with a look of pity in his eyes. At first, I thought 'wow, what a coward, can't even stick up to his wife. She's not even that frightening.' Or at least until I saw what she did to my father after playing with me until I threw up. Our family is loaded due to my parents being pro hero's. I figured out that my father's quirk allowed him to manipulate internal energy (imagine at Goku levels at Dragon Ball 23rd martial art's tournament or Piccolo Jr VS Goku). He could do Ki blast however only a few so he mainly focused on using Ki to strengthen his body. My mother however was a mystery. I knew she could control external energy to create pyro/hydro-kinesis. She was basically a water/fire bender. Well this would at least be a decent cover story for my quirk. I could claim that I had a mutated quirk.

Anyway, they went into the basement where there's a bunch of gym equipment, wooden swords and dulled weapons, even throwing stars. My mother being 4'9" or 1.4 meters would realistically be no match against my father. But funnily enough, the screams coming from the bedroom could be heard from the 2nd floor. My father returned to apologies to me covered in bruises, burns and sloping wet clothing and lacerations that looked to be caused by a whip. Later the police came to the house to investigate a possible murder. Until my mother explained that her husband was going through some 'punishment' obviously this wasn't the first-time police was called as they left immediately after that answer. Just who were my parents. Also, who apologise to a baby. Most babies are too stupid to reply. I must continue to research my situation, who my parents are, my location and whether I am as old as the Izuku Midoriya. Since my body is adaptable, I am already able to crawl as well as stand. Only a few days until I start walking. Then I can at least hide or escape from my Mom dressing me up as a princess every two second. She also made me wear her old baby clothes before the taking a photo with her phone. She's always a few steps ahead. Creating blackmail so that she as control over me.

Well this is the one month anniversary of the human incarnation of the elements. I will dominate all those in my way. I wonder if I have 'that' ability. Although i asked for pretty much all of the Avatar's abilities, I'm not too certain. Hopefully I won't ever find out. I must train to avoid it.

Shiro Teichi's POV

My little girl's so cute. The way she wiggles around in my old clothes really makes me smile. However, I'm still angry with my Yammy (Yama) for causing by precious to vomit. When Kawa's asleep I'll begin the real punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Research

(Author: Kawa is what his parents refer to the MC, But He calls himself Rio)

So, I guess I I'm in the MHA version Of England.(Author: I checked and geographically everything should be the same as Earth. However, there may be new island or places. I assume there's a UK.) Seeing as it's just a dreary and dull as my original world I began to wander what my parents were like. They are probably pro hero's otherwise; the gym would make no sense. In order to gather information, I need to occupy my mother. She's currently on the sofa in the living room. The living room is quite spacious. With a 65-inch smart TV mounted on the wall. The sofa is a leather (most likely synthetic). There's a black shaggy carpet covering most of the area, I hate it. There also a glass coffee table tinted black. On it lays a HP Pavilion Gaming 15 laptop. Along the walls there are pictures of famous superhero's and even one of All Might. As well as my dad in his costume. Looks kind of like Goku's GT GI however the all the blue is replaced with hot red, the bands with Black and the pants navy blue. Also, he has a symbol where a white shirt pocket should be. It read 気の力(translated as 'power of Ki'). His actual hero name was Great Martial-Man, the close combat hero. So cringy However, I failed to any images of my mother in a hero costume. But she's able to beat up my father. So, who is she. Time to enact my master plan.

My mother that's on the sofa, is scrolling through her phone looking at m the pictures she too this morning. Although I'm a month old, I look like I'm 5 months old. My body must be quickly growing. This morning she dressed my up in a female school swimsuit, a hot pink female tuxedo, idol clothing and other degrading clothing. Right now, she has a nosebleed, if that was another baby she would be arrested. The situation is perfect.

I walk in a tipsy manner to my mother. She watches me with a sparkle in her eyes. I tug on her leggings and say "Mama" in a baby voice. My mother stiffens up, great it's working. I the follow up with "I love mamma forever" with a big grin and my eyes shining. Critical hit, and it's super effective. She faints on the sofa. Why, because those were my first ever and it shocked her so much that it must have overloaded her. Now I use the computer to find out more about my mother. WHAT. THE. FUDGE. No, what type of exposition is this. My mom's a Super Villain. OMG, she causes a big incident costing $10 000 000 in damages while also sending a few top Pro hero's as well as 8 regular Pro's to the hospital. Endeavour was on of the tops that got sent to the hospital due to her breaking 2 ribs and an arm. I dying to find out how she got away scot-free. It finally ended with All-Might showing up. At that point she just gave up but following an investigation she cleared of all charges. There must be more to this, but it seems that most details have been blurred about her. What has she done! This is NOT okay. Why, why do this mother. At least show me mercy. On her social media page is a bunch of baby pictures. Worst part is there's over eighty thousand people following her. Countless people can see this. All of them tagged with Shiro Kawa. Now I need to call myself Shiro Rio when introducing myself.

Turns out that All-Might isn't injured. He still does a lot of hero work and there doesn't seem to be any big fight. Not to mention that he still does a lot of media interaction and there's plenty of proof. When there starts to be a decline in activity, I'll know how old Midoriya is (Because when the incident happened I know Midoriya is 9 as when he enters high school he's 15 and All-Might talks about how he got injured 5 years ago). Well I found out about enough information for today. It's been 10 minutes and mother still K.O. Well I guess I should test out my creation ability.

~ 20 minutes later~

Mother's tossing and turning. Looks like she'll awaken any second now. After testing my ability, it turns out that it uses Ki (life force energy) and stamina to produce an object. The most I could create was a 1x1mm piece pf paper and oxygen atoms before feeling exhaustion . Depending on how well I am familiar with the object I am creating, it will lessen the cost. If I have no idea of what it's made of then I could create it, but the cost would probably be massive. I could even create Vibranium from marvel in theory. I know that Vibranium's atom number is 200 and most of the properties (research from past life). I could even create any metal even if I do not have any knowledge of it's molecular/atomic structure. It would be similar to Momo Yaoyorozu's quirk but unlike her quirk I don't need to know atomic configuration (but it helps greatly if I do) and it uses stamina and Ki/lifeforce instead of breaking down fat at the molecular level and then rearranging it. Well this is my theory and it might evolve since I am still young. I shouldn't try to do any bending as I could seriously damage myself. Even projecting my Astral form might be costly. However, I can feel an affinity to the elements as well as sense energy to an extent. I am awesome aren't-

"BOO!"

"*incoherent crying" – Rio

"Sorrrry. Kawa did I scare you. You gave me a shock today so I thought I should return the favour. Please stop crying . Don't you love Mama. Hehehe." Says Teichi giving an angelic smile.

I shouldn't underestimate her. How did she get up so silently without my notice, sneak up behind me and scare me. So much for me sensing energy to an extent. I know I'm still young on the outside but I'm at least 21 year old on the inside. I hate being one month old. However, I wonder what my quirk will be. Hopefully something useful. Also, during me testing I realised that my wish to retain my memories make it so that I can search for anything I ever hear, felt, seen, touched or smelt. It's like searching for info in a browser. Must be due to my imagination. Making it so I can remember information rather than know everything all the time (think of it as all my memories on a hard drive or cloud. When a memory is saved it gets stored on the cloud and the hard drive and when my hard drive gets full, it will get rid of old memories. But my cloud has infinite space. When remembering something it will first search the hard drive and then the cloud. I could choose to replace where any memories when I focus. I remember memories fasted when it is on the hard drive.)

"Anyway princess, it's time for a nap. You look exhausted. Afterwards you can have a bath with me or a meal. Or both. Hehehe" – Mother of the year (for being creepy).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - My quirk

~4 Years Later~

Trapped in a booster seat, I'm currently on my way to the quirk doctor to find out what my new quirk would be. Obviously i refuse to show them my innate abilities (my power granted by my wishes). During these four years I have managed to gain some competency with my bending. I am able to control the wind enabling me to lighten my body and increase my agility, create fireballs as well as increase my immunity to high temperatures (up to 65 °C); control the three states of water and manipulate it to form weapons (durability varies, depends on concentration) and manipulate the Earth, creating crush sand to earth walls and even earth weapons (durability depends on rock type as well as concentration). I'm in reception (ages 4-5), surrounded by kids busy picking their noses and being so annoying. The curse of being an adult in a child's body. I managed to gain they're some of their friendship due to my intellect. Seriously, impressing them is hurting my ego. Most of them are annoying however two of the simpletons have a very interesting quirk. James Scott (surname Scott) has the quirk attraction. This ability is a dangerous one, it causes the opposition to feel attracted toward James. It ranges from infatuation to friendly closeness. He doesn't seem to in control 100% of the time. I almost got caught up in his quirk, however thanks to my discipline and concentration as well as will power, I was able to resist. However, this is troublesome as he already has some fan-crazed followers. The other is Alma Fisher. She is, unfortunately, quirkless however what surprises me is her ability to learn. She will have a very high IQ rating in the future, she's already able to understand and speak English that would put a 10-year-old to shame as well as understand complex practices. This is most likely due to her parents being engineer that work on hero gear. However, she tends to hide her intellect. Mostly, to avoid gaining further attention from bullying who see a quirkless child as an easy target. I'll deal with them. I already befriended the both James and Alma. They'll be useful allies in the future, especially Alma, who'll build me gadgets and equipment with resources provided by me. James' will be able to help me gather information as well as help in crowd control. An excellent target. The classes are boring, and I don't intend to befriend anyone else.

Finally, the Clinic. Can't wait to see what quirk I'll get. Hopeful, it's useful. I want something that's has only one limitation, my imagination. If i can't imagine it's uses, then I can't be expected to use it. I swear to the Goddess if it's a useless ability… Well that's not going to happen, mostly cause I'm the MC in this world, not that Deku.

"Mother, I can walk by myself." I say, throwing my arms in the air, "I was able to walk around weeks after I was born. At least carry me in a less cringy way."

Currently I'm being carried in a princess carry. God the Shame

"My, my Kawa are you trying to break my heart. I carried you for 9 months." My mother says, crying crocodile tears, "Do you really hate me that much. You want to break my, don't you."

Do not give in, she's manipulating you. This is blackmail. Mizu no kokoro. Maximum Effort. Crap, people are staring at me, these hurtful looks. I'm just a child, a confused child.

"Sorry Mother carry me please," I sigh. Already regretting my words.

We wait 10 minutes, even though we arrive precisely on time. Probably cause some guy can't measure time. I'm so eager. Wow. That face. He looks like Klaus Nomi. How did he become a doctor, more specifically, someone who works with children. Why's he just staring at me. I feel like he's undressing me with his eyes. Creepy clown doctor,

The doctor waves before saying "Hello Ms Shiro, today we'll be going through some tests I order to determine what your adorable little girl's quirk is. My name is Doctor Steven Wright. We will give you a complete check over, and as we already received your x-rays and results, I'll then tell you what your new quirk is."

God-damn-it I'm a boy and it knows it. Why call me a girl. When he gives me a basic check over. It turns out that my quirk is 'Infusion'. The ability to infuse an object with a property depending. Well that's the basic description. However, combined with my bending abilities, I could use it to store an element and release the element on command. I could also infuse properties to increase my agility(wind) , flexibility and water movement(water), defense and offence(rock). Fire I'm sure will just raise my physical abilities. Without my bending, this would be useless. I would only be able to input lifeforce(Ki) into a rock to strengthen It before throwing it. Guess I should do some testing. All-in-all a great support ability. Why is my mother looking at me in pity.

Mother's POV

Poor Kawa, she'll never become a pro hero. She still has a smile on her face. Such a trooper. She probably got her quirk from her father side of the family. I try so hard for my Kawa and he still manages to ruin everything. What am I going to tell Kawa. It'll break her tiny heart. I know.

"Little Kawa don't worry about your quirk. If you try hard enough you could still become a hero. Who knows if your quirk will evolve. But you'll always be my number one pro hero in my heart" I say smiling to my fullest.

MC's POV

Oh god it's smiling at me.

I return home at 6:00 p.m. Mother puts me in the bath while she goes to 'play' with father. Hopefully she relieves her stress without breaking him too much. Thinking right now all i have to do is pass my time training and solidifying my friendship with James and Alma. By securing those future assets I'll have a engineer creating my gear and a target, for which the media as well as potential enemies will focus their attention on. Leaving me to focus on world dominat... becoming the worlds number one pro hero. Domination is if i get screwed over and unable to be a hero. However there's on thing bothering me. The goddess didn't specify if she's checking in on me. I mean why did she reincarnate me. For entertainment, a bet or some sadistic ploy. I refuse to believe that that dopey goddess act was real.

Goddess POV

"LGBT Knight, what's next on my agenda, chop chop, I do not have all day" Says the goddess with a haughty attitude.

LGBT knight, hilarious. Why didn't i think of that. No I did think of that. That mortal was created by me and therefore i created this nickname. I'm soooo cool.

"My Goddess, please call me rainbow, or better yet my name Mitigale the captain of the knights. It is unbecoming of you to find this nickname hilarious after 4 years." Say Rainbow knight

"You name is now LGBT, no further discussions" - Goddess of Stupidity

MC POV

That goddess definitely seems like the cunning type. Carefully articulating my every conceivable move. I won't be playing into your hand. My first goal is to save that kids parents. Hopefully I'm able to and there are no fixed points that will always remain as it should.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Making Moves

So, I'm now 5 years old. I'm in Year 1. If I was in Japan, I wouldn't even be going to school. Jesus, my classes are horrible. Everyone keeps treating me like a girl. Heck, even the teachers treat me like one. Well little problems. My friendship with James and Alma is going great. We really bonded over this year. My quirk has also seen some significant growth. I tried infusing the wind element into a paper throwing star, caused it to slice through a curtain. Definitely dangerous. I also find that I could make potions. I thought of Minecraft potion effects and thought 'hey what if I infuse energy and fire element into a water bottle.' First try I caused it to evaporate. Second produce a fire water, drank it by accident and it was like eating concentrated ghost chilli pepper. My tongue is still numb. Milk didn't really work on it. However, I could now produce pepper concentrate on the go. Bound to be useful. The third try, I created a fire resistance potion. Naturally(with me being the avatar) I'm resistant to passive flames. I tested it on an insect. I thought it worked but all it did was make the insect unable to feel temperature. I created a temperature numbing drug. Not bad if I do say so myself. I kept trying until I finally succeeded. Those insects' sacrifices would not be forgotten. My next test was to see if it worked on objects. So, I poured the potion onto a teddy bear and then using my expert control. Almost burned down my house. Yeah, didn't expect for things to go so outta control. Luckily only my bedroom got damaged before mother put out the fire. However, most thing in the room are either water damaged or burn damaged. She decided to flood my room with me in it. She's must me great at her hydro-kinesis. The teddy did survive, so I successfully crafted a potion of fire resistance. But I won't be doing any more of this. Partially because I might damage the house. But mostly because mother used this as an excuse to sleep with me in the guest bedroom. My father was looking ecstatic, sacrificing his only son just to get some peace

More importantly, the lives of Kouta's parents. Suggesting that Midoriya's 16 at the time (when they went to their camp outing Midoriya must be 16 at least. Otherwise they did so much in less than a school grade, which is bullshit.) Kouta's parents must have died when Midoriya was 14. If I am almost the same age as the deku, I have to be able to take on an A/S-rank villain in 9 years. No sweat, Muscular is only like a diluted version of All-Might, Japan's Number 1 hero. Awww Shit. Well I must hope that I'm the same age, but I in some ways, to be part of the MHA world, I kinda need to be in Midoriya's class.

That aside, time to create a manga and a light novel. Why you may ask, not to get money, but also to make a name and to get some influence. Okay, also money. With my memory retention, I can remember all light novels and plots I have ever seen. And with the manga market saturated with hero manga based on real life. My manga will be an 'original' and 'creative' masterpiece. I can't wait. I'll start with In Another World with My Smartphone. I want publicity, but it doesn't have to be good publicity. My manga will be Dragon ball. This is a classic. With its classical art style and gags, this'll win over the public. Now to convince my parents to get me The Technology.

"Mama, can I have tablet to draw on and watch cat videos." I say in a girlish voice.

"Sorry honey, but I don't think you old enough to have one." She says apologetically.

"Pwease, mama (activate puppy eyes) I really want it. Remember I love you thisssss much" widening my arms in a cute manor.

She suddenly bolts out the door. Crap, did I overdo it. Well I better write down ten chapters for the light novel. I can't wait for the reaction.

~7 minutes later~

*Thud*

What the heck was that. Shit is it robbers. I quickly scramble out of the guest bedroom, checking every corner while I make my way to the front door. What I see next is a silhouette, holding a package, with a crazed look in their eye. Painting, she steps forward. Aw crap. I scrabble back, by back hitting the wall. My father peeks around a corner, he looks ready to pounce. Suddenly, the intruder takes a long, hard stare at hi. Their eyes meet, next second my father disappeared. Goddess damn it. Useless. It crouches down.

"Hello, daughter. Let's have some fun. Hehehehehe."

Oh No

~2 hours later~

2 hours playing with that demon. Dressing me up in idol clothing she bought online, tickling me all over and recording the whole thing. I stumble out of the room, shaken by the hellish routine, this must be child abuse. Thankful, I got the top-of-the-line tablet which has 8192 levels pen pressure, 21.5" HD IPS Display, ultra-light-weight pen and drawing software support. This thing's perfect for drawing manga. Time to download a manga drawing app and start make manga. Then I need to contact a publisher. Better wait for a few years then contact them, it a bit unbelievable that a 5-year-old is pumping out manga.

2 hours playing with that demon. Dressing me up in idol clothing she bought online, tickling me all over and recording the whole thing. I stumble out of the room, shaken by the hellish routine, this has to be child abuse. Thankful, I got the top-of-the-line tablet which has 8192 levels pen pressure, 21.5" HD IPS Display, ultra-light-weight pen and drawing software support. This thing's perfect for drawing manga. Time to download a manga drawing app and start make manga. Then I need to contact a publisher. Better wait for a few years then contact them, it a bit unbelievable that a 5-year-old is pumping out manga.

I quickly show the manga I created to my mother and father; they are really impressed with the design as well as the story. They especially like the idea of a kid with a monkey tail and think that a world without quirks is pretty much original. It seems like my mother has some connection with publishers in japan, who knew. She said she would give them a call to see if they would be interested in it while also open a bank account for me.

Crackedhouse Studio Editor POV

Crackedhouse Studio, despite the naming sense, is one of the most well respected and influential publishers for Manga, Light novels, magazines and novels. However, anything that interests may be given some support. With branches in major countries around the globe, it allows them to meet with artists. It's an expensive but beneficial to their company in finding new authors.

Although it's competitors, DreamPlanet, slowly gaining popularity, mainly due to their new releases of a few light novels and Manga. Their names are In Another World Without A Quirk, Reincarnated As A Quirkless Sword; Watch Me Rise To The Top, My Wizard Academia and their most popular manga The Quirk Stealer Skill Is Overpowered. While Crackedhouse Studio struggles to fin an exceptional manga to blow their opposition out of the water, DreamPlanet might steal their spot as number one.

Great, the manga chapter for Hero In Parallel World is late. How am I gonna explain this to the Bossman. God this is a disaster. With the pressure of DreamPlanet, Bossman demanded a decrease for the deadline. We're overburdened. One slipup when he's in a bad mood and I might lose my job. I don't want to work in a black company. Great, another phone call, I hope it's about when I'll get the new chapter.

"Hello this is Okuma Kaori of Crackedhouse studio how may I help you" droned Kaori

"Hello, my name is Shiro Teichi. My daughter created a wonderful manga and would like for your company to publish it. He's a genius 5-year-old. The manga's named Dragon Ball and is likely to gain a lot of popularity. I'll hope (for your sake) that you consider publishing this. Fufufufu." says Teichi.

Shiro Teichi. THE SHIRO TEICHI! The supervillain that devastated Endeavour, hospitalising him. " Y-yes, we would l-love to publish this manga, please submit them to our site and if they meet the criteria, we'll publish it."

"Great, it'll be published under pseudonym called Avatar_Rio. My daughter thought it's fantastic and you do too. Also, you don't have to be so worried. I don't bite... often." replied Teichi before hanging up.

I must tell the Bossman. This is huge.

Bossman (will not be named) POV

Kaori just came in panicking. Apparently, THE Shiro Teichi just called saying her daughter, under the fake name Avatar_Rio, wants to upload a manga called 'Drakon Balls' or whatever. I swear the stuff this girl comes up with makes my blood boil. Perhaps it's time to let her go, she's too much of an annoyance. Huh what's this. Somebody called Avatar_Rio just uploaded a manga called Dragon Ball. F £%. I don't want to piss that woman off. Hopefully decent to the point where i won't get in trouble for publishing it.

~10 minutes later~

This manga is pure genius. It comedic with old school manga style, classic gags and the overall simplicity that you can't find in modern day manga make it wonderful. A 5-year-old created this; I must send somebody to meet this prodigy. I would go myself, but 'that' woman creeps the hell out of me. Kaori looks like you just saved you job.

MC's POV

~2 weeks later~

Looks like they accepted 'my' manga. Time to rake in those Jane Austens (£10 notes). It seems that today I will be meeting with an Editor of Crackedhouse studio. Can't wait. Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind and before I know it, I'm wearing a summer dress. Ugh. Why does she want to dress me up now. It's bad enough that she makes me get these girly hairstyles... No. Nonononono. I will not meet the editor dressed like this.

*Doorbell rings*

FFS. Why does she want to take away all my dignity.

My father opens the door and invites in the editor. Right now, I am being restrained on my mother's lap.

"Hello, my name Okuma Kaori and I'm the editor sent from Crackedhouse studio. I'm here to speak to the daughter of Shiro Teichi, also known as Avatar_Rio. I'm assuming that the child on Shiro Teichi lap is her darling daughter" Kaori says, giving a bright smile.

What? Is she talking about me. I'm a boy, a boy. What has this woman told you. This defamation and slander. I demand restitution.

"Excuse me Ms, but I'm a boy, a BOY. Not a girl. Ask my father." I reply

I look to my father, All eyes are on him. Hopefully he'll sort this all out. Oh no. The look on my mothers face. It's like she's daring him to agree with me. You can do this, you feel great, you can win this. I keep chanting this over and over. Hoping that this might somewhat negate the inevitable.

"Shiro Kawa is my daughter" he whimpers

"Excuse me husband, I don't think I've heard you. Speak clearly"

"I said Shiro Kawa is my daughter"

The look on my father's face is so pathetic. My mother's face looks proud and happy, grinning from ear to ear. Father... you goddess-damn defeatist.

"Anyway, I'm here to discuss your contract. You will receive £110 for every page drawn and 9.5% royalty when your book is sold. This contract will last a year. At the end of the year it will be renewed. This is so that the amount of money you receive will increase after each year. However, this is dependent on whether or not your manga receives a good response." Kaori states

"What is my anga does bad? Will it be cancelled" I say, tilting my head to the right." Also isn't £110 a little too musch. I'm not complaining but I ant to know why so much." Rio says (spelling on purpose to make him sound cute to get her off guard)

"The reason is because my boss believes that this manga would do well and that in the future, we will be exclusive partners. And if your manga gets cancelled you could try your luck at another company. But between me and you. I think that this manga is doing great." She replies giving a customer service smile.

There is a total of 519 chapters worth of Dragon ball, with the first 194 being adapted into Dragon ball and the 325 being adapted into Dragon ball Z. The first chapter of dragon ball was 30 pages. That alone is £3,300 but is also an exception. Let's say the average amount of pages was 14 per chapter for the whole of Dragon Ball series(194-1 so 193). I would make £297,220, without royalties, minimum. The Dragon Ball Z chapters also consisted of say 14 pages. I would earn £500,500, without royalties, minimum. I would have to pump out one chapter every week for their magazine and they would adapt every 12.1 chapters into a volume meaning each volume has 192 pages in it. Not bad. I cannot even imagine what the royalties are going to be. And i could easily handle the drawing. Thanks to my adaptable body, I could easily finish a chapter in a day(I don't have to story board and stuff. With memory retention, I can cheat a lot of this.) . This would only decrease as my body becomes more adapted to drawing. So, there is really no downside. Plus, I do not have to waste time story boarding and stuff so that cuts out a lot of it. And all I must do is send in a chapter to make it into their weekly magazine. So, it's 58 chapters per year. Perfect, I knew memory retention was a good choice. However, I do want more royalty.

"Ms, can I get 18% royalties and I'll sign the contract right away."

"Hmmm. Let me make a call and see what I can do." Says Kaori walking out the room. Minutes later she returns. "Okay seems like that's acceptable know time to go over the Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah" [Author goes into the contract, stating a lot of things. Not important.]

As Ms Okuma Kaori leaves, I feel accomplished. With this I'll easily be able to afford my endeavours. But I feel that she thinks I'm a girl. I need to fix that. Picture won't help. If I send them, she might get arrested. I might need to get my birth certificate. But mother locked that down tight. Problem for another day. I'll tell them about the light novel in a few years. Let me create a collection. I doubt anyone will come up with these ideas. And if they do, I'll sue them. Tell them they ripped of my idea and show the a few of the novels. I'll definitely win. Plus, I have my mother. They regret releasing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Escape

I'm now 8 years old. All my life, I've been manipulated by a great force of nature. But no longer shall I suffer. For thanks to the reader(s) ... ahem... father, I have we're moving to Japan. Good riddance, there's a pro hero the that wears a skin tight spandex with the British flag. And the spandex is way too tight. No wonder villains look away when fighting. Only Spiderman looks good in a spandex. Our mother needs some time alone. She says that something had come up. Also that father wants me to go to U.A Academy. Apparently, he was a student there. Neat, already had connections. My mother's devastated though. So I have to wonder, what managed to tear her away from me. Not that I'm complaining. The one thing I'll miss is the way she would intimidate anyone who crossed her. Useful, especially when she would do anything I want. My father has a place close to some forest. Perfect place to train. Yay for me. However, I'm worried that my body is affecting the way I think. Sometimes there are lapses in my decision making. I was almost sad I was leaving. Then I realised what I was forced to do. Looking back on it, I guess my brain suppressed my emotions. Otherwise, well... Hehehe.

My two best friend, James and Alma are sad to see me go. But the way those two look at each other, they won't be sad for long. Thinking about it, I realised I never really thought about romance. Could there have been something between me and Alma, HELL YEAH; but in U.A. they'll be a lot more of choices, so I'll have to choose the right one. Anyway, we promised each other to msg and call, you know, keep in contact. They said they might even visit me in the future. I can't wait. I also gave some advice to Alma, I told her that she'll be my number 1 engineer and I'll be needing her too. Hinted that she should date James as well. Her blush and shyness makes her so cute. I also told James to keep his pecker in his pants. He didn't understand what I said. But he'll find out eventually, I told him to remember those words. I'll miss Alma, and the meat shield too. (Inner thoughts: I really hate him, stupid woman magnet. Better keep him away from U.A.)

I met the creepy clown doctor before I left. That's it, nothing of interest. Same old possible pervert he always was.

Manga Editor Kaori was sad to see me leave the country, but said she might possibly transfer too. I might asks my mother to see if has any 'pull' over that; create some chao's too. I am mostly through releasing the Dragonball manga(70-ish to go, took some breaks), won't be long. I think I'll wait a few years before releasing Dragonball Z, no need to rush. I mean, I already have a shit ton of money. It turns out that Dragonball is way more popular in MHA world. Everyone loves my work. Okay just most people. I feel like Doctor Who, so we'll know, but so mysterious. Well I am a guy inhabiting a kids body. Plenty of mystery. I also received a ton of donation by loads of people ranging from £1 to £500,000 (I started a gofundme page using my pseudonym Avatar_Rio, as well as a Twitter. Got the little tick and everything.). However, some people are pisses at my success, slagging me off. But I got my loyal fans defending me.

TBH, this Btitain is just as dull as other world Britain. Same weather, buildings, even the people are similar. Well the criminals are the same, just with quirks. The hero's here are all grim, I'm surprised there isn't one named Bruce fighting a circus clown. So long I guess.

As we travel to the airport, my mother's clinging to me in the back. Fussing that her 'daughter' going to Japan without her. Goddess. She giving me the 'sex talk. That would be alright but it's the woman version. My father's smirking. Watch out you. She's telling me to beware of men and that they are gonna take my chastity. The F#$%. This is now getting out of hand. The rest I tolerate, cause she's my mother(maybe a bit unstable). My scary mother. But I tolerate her no more. Time for plan F. I can't wait to burn those clothes she packed for me in a 'fire bending accident'.

We enter the airport, check our luggage, sand wait for the flight, my mother makes a scene. We were about to leave for the terminal, when I gift her a letter. I told her to read it just after we take off. I then run off. As the plane goes off, I knew is started. Mother began to read the letter

'Dear mother,

By the time you are reading this I would be on the plane. I want you to know that I AM A BOY. I was born a male. I hated the fact that you treated me as a daughter. As a girl. If it was anyone but me, believe me when I say they would be very confused. I do NOT hate you mother. I love you. But I Am not your daughter. When we next meet in person. I want you to treat me as a son. You have embarrassed me. I played your game. But now play time is over.

Love Shiro 'Rio' Kawa

P.S.

My nickname is Rio.

Mother POV

Hehehehehe. My, my. It looks like my DAUGHTER is confused about her place. She is so much like. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

MC POV

Huh, is that laughter I'm hearing. Nah just me. Must be exhausted.

We land at the airport. So this us my future stomping grounds. I scan the airport. Hmm. This newspaper. 'Explosion at Heathrow'. :0 . Crap. At least there's no deaths, but it turns out that the bomber has yet to be identified. Mother, wow. Let's avoid her, she's out of my hair now. Time to go shopping. Then explore this city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - New house, New friend

Well, the city's certainly lively. People rushing everywhere, delinquents hanging around, lots of metamorphic quirks. In London, they were rarely seen. I think it's because of Britain's ability to hate absolutely everything. But then again, I left the house only to go to and from school. Mostly because of her. We decide to take a taxi to our house. It's out of the city but hopefully I can commute to school. Thankfully, there's a forest nearby our home. Meaning I could train myself ,as well as other things, in secret. My father's a lot more open with me. I know I should be kind and respectful to him; but in my eyes he's low-key trash. I pity the fact that he's married to her. So much that I'm willing to almost forgive him. But, truly, he has nobody to blame but himself.

The 'house' my father was talking about was more of a mansion. Very Japanese, I guess (I'm ignorant). There's a large kitchen area, 5 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, 1 toilets, a living room, a large garage, apparently a 'gaming den' hidden behind some bookcases, a library/study area, a pantry, a basement (training area, storage, panic room), an attic and a few miscellaneous room. The house has 5 levels a basement floor, a ground floor, first floor and second floor and an attic. Well, this is a shock. I knew we were well of (considering that we lived in central London), but still. How the heck did they afford this? Probably inherited or something. The nearest village/town if a 30 minute drive(moving at 50mph) or 25 miles away. While there are a few 'neighbours' they shouldn't bother us.

I decide that I want the attic. It's big, with quite the view, and I could easily rearrange stuff. There's this giant window which I could sneak out of and this attic connects directly into the game room. Apparently, it's a Scooby doo mansion. Can't wait to find the secret passages and room. Apparently, my father still didn't know everything about the mansion. He did, however, find the room behind the book cases and create a den. He hide whenever he was studying, which made his parent very suspicious about where he went. Unfortunately, he accidentally left the entrance open. *start applauding*. I went down to the game den and found vintage consoles and an ancient pc tucked away in the corner. There was also newer console like the Nextbox Uno and the Playsystem 4. An up-to-date gaming PC with dual monitor and even an cable ran all the way from the router. Fibre optic too. Not gonna lie, I'm taking over this room. There's also a 65 inch smart TV, that looks like it's been slightly modified and definitely a breach of warranty.

I decide to take the ancient PC up too my attic, for safe keeping. Then I start to clean my attic. I strengthen myself with energy bending and chuck the boxes out of the window. Then use wind bending to slow their decent and act as an air cushion. I then hop out the window, landing gracefully and carry the boxes into the basement using energy and wind bending to create a pseudo-hand. I'm curious what's in those boxes, but I got stuff to do. With the boxes gone. I then use wind and water bending to wash the attic and then fire bending to dry it off. I'm probably going to order my furniture online. Luckily, one of my super powers it being rich.

But that's for later. Now it's time to explore the forest. I heard that some animal have quirks. For example, U.A.'s head teacher; for the longest time I thought he was a human with a metamorphic quirk. They should be a good challenge for me. Their neat is really tasty too, so I can't wait. In games, equipment is usually made out of monster material or minerals. The higher the quality, the better you can enchant your gear. With ordinary clothing, it's really difficult to enchant stuff. However I noticed that leather clothing is easier and better to enchant than cloth clothing. Of course there aren't any monsters in this world. But there is a rare substitute. If I could hunt a wolf with say a pyro-based ability, it could enhance my resistances, fire bending and overall abilities. Really most quirks animals would be advantageous to dissect. As I'm exploring the forest, top naked cause I'm awesome, my presence detection alerts me. JK. l actually felt a disturbance in the air particles behind me. Hence, why I am top naked. Unfortunately, I can't do the Earth sonar yet. But I can feel the movement in air. I dodge to the left. Great a wolf. I look my enemy in they eye... at my eye level. It's huuuge. It starts growling. But not at me. Strange. Distracted by my thoughts, I was sent flying. I think I broke a rib. 3 wild boars appear. It seems one has a quirk. Looks like a strengthening one. The two others are plain old boars. Deadly plain old boars. I seems that animals are stronger in this world. Most likely due to evolution.

I look over to the wolf. Good. It seems we have formed an alliance against the boars. I'll take the quirk one and the wolf will handle the rest. Before thinking about it, I signal to the wolf my intentions. Oddly enough he understood. I decide to use earth bending. mostly because it least likely to damage the boars hide, partly because the best way to train is in combat. I stomp the ground, causing the ground to shake, hoping to unbalance the boar. No dice. I then create an earth spear. This is one of the easiest weapons to use. I make sure to sharpen the tip. I charge at the boar, it reciprocate my charge with it's own. As it closes in, just before hitting me I slide into a tunnel I made underground. Causing the to run up a slope as a go under it. I then cause spiked earth wall to form directly into the boars path. Not very effective. Crap. The boat shrug's it off. Hold on... It never had tusks. It grew tusks. I then encase my body in a stone armour. It's not perfect but I need defence. It charges again, I intercept it with my spear, it clashes with it's tusks. I then cause spiked to skewer it (like stone fang). But it's hide is too thick. Maybe metal would help. But I'm not a good enough bender yet. That's it. I in case myself in a stone tent (like the one Toph made when camping). The boar desperately tries to break through. It shatters the wall, only to fall into a pitfall. I tunnelled out. With the boat trapped I turn to the wolf. The wolf has a paw on the boar's snout. It curls it's lips into a sadistic sneer (imagine statue of god in solo levelling but the face is a wolf), as it turns to the other boar with it's hind legs broken a few meters away. The wolf then bits down, ripping the boars throat out. It gnaws it before spitting it in front of the other boar. This wolf is one bad mother! $^&#. The remaining boar turns around, trying to crawl away. But as it turns, our eyes meet. I look at it's face and see pure fear. And it was wonderful, made me feel powerful. My lips curl a bit. I create a black oversized at Scythe(like in legend). If no shirt, ripped pants and a face expression screaming 'I'm better than you, you lowly scum' I move forward. I raise my scythe and deliver a deadly blow, killing it instantly.

All that's left is the quirk-using boar. I could bury it alive, but it's too much effort and would take a while. It might also damage the material. I could put more effort into my bending and even create an iron weapon, but I'll be exhausted. I mean, earth bending is hard. Wait. o could cause sand to fill his lungs and turn it into stone. Blocking off it's air supply and damaging it's organs. Perfect. The boar squeals as sand begins to move towards him. Trapped in a pit with the Earth trying to swallow him, it starts to panic. As sand pour into it's lung through it's mouth and snout, I cause it to solidify into solid stone. Would this be choking on rock or drowning in stone? It wobbles around, lifetime seeping out of it's body. Huh, that's the first time I've seen lifeforce actually seep out of someone without paying attention. In turn back to the wolf. But in it's place was a small wimpy wolf. must be a year old. Maybe an enlargement quirk. Similar to the boar. Kinda explains why the boar was chasing it. Cause it might grow up and conquer it's territory. So, time to harvest the materials.

~20 minutes later ~

Just dragged so the dead weight back home... I have decided to keep this wolf as my pet. I mean, all avatars usually have one. And there's no flying bison, cause bisons don't fly... do they? I mean it could happen. By this wolf is my companion. Father was surprised about what I dragged in. I told him that I wanted to dissect it myself. He agreed and even got out the tools necessary. I researched how to skin a plethora of animals as well as what I can or can't eat and what the uses are. Too bad this isn't a fantasy RPG world with levels, they orc testicles are used to make aphrodisiacs. But I could make some hide armour out of it along with it's due. It would provide decent protection. Not to mention awesome. The big boar should provide at least 100kg worth of meat. The two smaller boars should provide me with around 60 kg of meat. I should toss the organs except the liver. Or take them to a butcher in one of the towns. But do I really need the money. For now I decide to store them away. My Father was curious about the wolf I brought home. I told him that he's my companion or a sort of familiar. He'll be staying indoors but I would have to build him a kennel apparently. Oh well.

The wolf seems really smart, like he could understand my intentions. He can follow some words but he usually grasps what I say anyway. I wonder what breed he is. All black fur with shades of red mixed in, following along his body. I'm not sure what to name him. But that could wait. His eyes are most peculiar, I thought it was red before but now it's sky blue. He seems docile enough when I'm around. But he starts acting up, causing trouble. when I first let my father hold him before leaving the room, I came back to find him covered in wolf piss. Jeez, looks like he saw through his character and judged him unworthy. I wonder if I could bring him along to U.A. academy. I mean of course when we live in the dorms. Maybe I could say he's a support dog, to stop me from raging out at annoying a*sholes. Seriously, I can't wait for Bakugou to piss me off just to be scared shitless by my beast.

However, I really need to practise. Struggling against a boar, even if using just earth bending, is pitiful. With air bending it would be over without a hitch. Water bending I could just bend his blood. It not easy, but doable or I could have used a water cutter to slice off it's head. Fire bending would have killed it simply, but also burn it's meat/hide as well as the forest. Really I need to focus on my weakest link. So currently I'm creating iron sand. Which is pretty difficult cause it's a Fe3O4 plus titanium, silica, magnesium, calcium and a bunch of other stuff. It's really hard to bend pure 100% iron. Platinum is so far the hardest metal I tried to bend. But really it's down to metal being too pure to bend. Noble metals like gold, silver, platinum and the rest (total of 9) have high purity naturally, and refining it is easy to do. In order to bend them o would have to reduce the purity and seeing that the metals don't react easily, it would be tiresome. Earth is so easy to bend due to all the impurities. So I can't just bend pure metals meaning that I could realistically bend alloys or poorly refined metals. So I could just metal bend bullets and guns to turn them on say the police. Well there goes calling my alter ego magneto. I would also need heavy machinery to make, say, vibranium amour. Instead of metal bending it. I guess I could make adamantium but it would take too much effort. Currently, the best I created was a DVD of season 1 episode 1 of batman 1966 series. I was thinking of the theme song, then this popped out. My father saw this and decided to watch the DVD on a computer. He watched, eyes wide, the whole episode. Then walked off. He's probably going to contemplate why I had this and where to get more. Well, time to go shopping. I should also try to get raw materials to build stuff. Also look for a hideout in the woods. So I got a place where I could work and relax away from prying eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Martha

Well I'm still 8 years old. But it feels like years passed by. Turns out my father returned earlier wondering where I got that and how did I get it. I told him that I found it somewhere, it's old as well. Also, that i found a way to transfer it from the archaic cassette tapes onto a Blu ray disks (remember there was a war and a lot of time passed so this technology was almost forgotten). I also found a way to fix up the resolution and make it high definition (In a world with quirks and high-grade tech which I could acquire, this is realistic). Surprisingly he accepted this. Then I realised I could make millions with this. Start a few YouTube channels and generate millions in ad revenue. Plus, it wouldn't get copyrighted, as nobody would even remember Batman, DC or even Marvel. I did a google search and the closest result I got was the Dark champion. He has an emitter shadow quirk. Plus, I won't get demonetised due to the kid friendly content (most of the time i think). All I have to do is a bit of editing and release one episode a week. It'll be a killer web series. I might even start making comic books and eventually my own entertainment company. Then I coul... I'm getting side-tracked.

Anyway, those are some of my ideas, probably gonna role with it. Creating a few YouTube channels would be good cause I could gain a massive fan base and boot popularity. Probably gonna name the channels Avatar_web-series, Avatar_gaming and my main channel Avatar_Rio. Funnily enough, there are no channels named that. Comments from the manga are... varied. Most good but I seemed to gain some hate from a few women's groups, especially about a certain blue haired teen and a dual personality girl. Well it's to be expected. But still most of the men are on my side, trying and failing to defend me. Oh well. However, the biggest news is my new base of operations. I found a clearing in the woods that would be perfect for it, a mound made of solid rock, a river downhill meaning no chance of flooding, low visibility from the outside, easy to trap and away from major travel paths. Wolf found it. I decided on the name Wolf for now, mostly because I want to rip of Superboy. Turns out he's lazy, hating to do anything. Still useful as a guard dog and whatnot.

Anyway, I started researching on how to excavate an area, recalling my past life knowledge and pieces of fiction to help me. Currently, I'm hiding my more dubious stuff in a secret room in the basement. Never even knew it was there, Wolf pointed it out. Turns out the two of the steps on the middle of stairs could be lifted to reveal a ladder down. Upon reaching the bottom I was greeted with a 50-meter squared area, with seriously old spy gear. It was ancient, even predating the war. It looks like 1970's stuff (this worlds equivalent). When I think about it, the MHA world is underdeveloped in terms of tech. I mean, the computers are better and so is the software, but there are no flying cars, or super advanced infrastructure. I guess it must have something to do with quirks. Most of humanity could rely less on their mind and more on their quirks. Those without must be inventive scientists making gadgets to assist or become a hero. Anyway, I could probably strip the tech off these things. But this is a pretty big mainframe computer taking up a lot of the space. In any case, I could probably strip these down, getting the raw materials or at least selling them. Heck studying them would give me a knowledge boost in computing and even help me to materialise computers in the future, even a supercomputer. Heck I could even use this stuff to make gadgets. I mean, I have the technology... and the skills. Or I would after I decide to do some research. Did I say that my memory is a cheat? Can't remember. Anyway, i should probably move my stuff down here, looks like this place was abandoned. I could probably create a permanent computer set up here, even after the base is complete. Obviously not on the same network. I'll need firewalls, a couple PCs a sever or two, a ton of SSD memory (might need to move the stuff around), a fibre-optic cable and a lot more stuff. I need to at least be able to hack into the CCTV network and the Police network and servers. You know, so I could monitor crime... not to see what sort of goodies I could get from an evidence locker raid. Or to spy on everyone. Or see when there on to me. Purely for justice. Also, can I make my own VPN and if so, how feasible is it. Whatever, I'll do this later. This is now my temporary base.

Well with that out of the way I started to design my costume. My VIGILANTE costume. Because I don't have a hero's license. Of course, this might backfire incredibly once I become a pro hero. But when that happens, my Vigilante alter-ego would be doing the more brutal, dark and dubious hero work. Might even make him into an antihero. Also, the name must be awesome. But TBH the costume is way more important. I might just copy batman 2039 cape, it being retractable. It would help me to glide and even fly using air-bending. I wouldn't have to carry the impractical staff every time I want to fly. But that might be too bulky... nah I'll infuse the thing with the wind element making it lighter. I should probably do that to all my armour. Also, rock, giving it resistance. Well I assume that it'll be something I stick on the back of my costume. Meaning that it's detachable. I'll need to mess around with it, to figure out how it works. Shouldn't be too complicated (I hope). Since I'm a vigilante, obviously I'm going for a full facial mask. Batman's just stupid, leaving his mask to only covering the eyes and top half of his face. Since I have been doing some research on the super suites of my hero academica, most are made of light materials, focused to stop bullets penetration and being durable. Most are, while some lower budget superheroes run around in standard issue material, which I'm gonna call Mat0. Mat0 was developed by the government in order to supply superheroes with a costume, it's cheap, durable (questionable if it could take a few knife slashes), elastic, affordable and easy to make. That's pretty much it. Is just for hero's starting out without much backing. A carbon nanotube T-shirt would be a better choice than that. Heck there's better stuff online than that. It's good if you tend to destroy your clothing a lot, but otherwise it's useless.

Off topic again, damn these tangents. Well I guest I could materialise carbon nanotube underclothing for my costume (basically carbon nanotube thermals). a skull painted mask (think red hood rebirth comics mask, keeping the material the same). Then black jeans reinforced with carbyne (everywhere except at joints) and carbon nanotube (only at joints). Over the joints I'll have stainless steel knee and shin guards. Just military steel toed combat boots will do. A carbyne reinforced leather jacket on the outside with a hood, would do for chest protection. Steel reinforced leather gloves would be fine. I guess that would be good. I'll obviously have to modify everything with enchantments, but it should only be rock and air. Which I am definitely improving on. I should be able to buy the gloves and some tools in order to make improvements. Also repair materials. Everything else I should get over the next few weeks. Especially the mask, I have zero idea on what it's made of, but I think it could survive a 7.62 mm (0.30 inch) calibre bullet. I'll probably be exhausted for the whole week. Everything else might just leave me exhausted for 2-3 days. But I want cool stuff, not running around in brightly coloured spandex or fetish wear (I know there are benefits to this, like confusing your enemies, or just freaking them out; but it's really weird and embarrassing. There's a reason why Grayson stopped wearing the robin suit, and I like to think because at his age, it made him look... different). Also, while it may look like stuff you could buy online, in reality it's some serious gear. Hopeful when I get shot or, you know, thrown through several building by a villain, I won't break anything. But knowing my luck, I'll probably sprain my ankle.

~A few months later~

I severely underestimated how difficult it would be to make the costume. It turns out I didn't even have enough Ki to even make the damn gloves. Turns out that materialising a chunk of say iron is easier than say a sweater. Probably because the iron is 100% pure while a sweater could be a whole bunch of stuff. Or I just suck at materialising clothing. Anyway, that's not the point.; I just don't have enough Ki. So, I couldn't do it all at once. I tried but ended up with a 1/6 of the mask. Even for the jeans, it looks like i just got the shin and knee guard (right leg). Cool but useless for my costume. To fix this, I made magic water. Don't worry it's not a drug... a bad drug, its water infused with Ki. I drink it while trying to materialise something to regen my Ki. Pretty smart if I do say so myself. I also thought about a video made by a Youtuber in my original world. Guy called MatPat said that Ki blast and stuff is super-heated plasma, heated by electrical currents and stuff. And the electricity is generated by us or more specifically our Ki (or something). So instantly I though that iron was conductive. And Ki generates electricity, so iron should conduct Ki. I know stupid logic (I like to think that this was because this body is 8 yrs old, so I do stupid stuff). But I decided to test this theory, because I like to think I'm a scientist. Turns out that it worked, so instead of stopping I decided to yell "Take it all" while pumping it full of my Ki. I woke up in the bottom of a crater, 30 meters in diameter and 7 meters deep. Luckily, I was in the forest, and wolf was near me. Turns out that the sudden increase in input meant that the iron couldn't handle it., causing the stored Ki to explode. Different materials can have different input and output flow rates as well as capacity. They don't even need to be conductive to electricity. I found that non-conductive things, e.g. plastic had a high capacity but terrible input and output rates. Things that were from the living (boar teeth, tusks, wood, basically biological stuff) were the most stable. Metals were more on the extreme side. Some having super flow rates but sucky capacity, while others had high capacity but low rates. Silver had one of the highest flow rates but a mediocre capacity. While Vanadium had the Highest capacity but suck rates. If I was ever going to make a dagger/hunting knife, I'll probably want to experiment with alloys. For now, though, no weapons.

Anyway, I turned the boar tusks into mini figures of the Z fighters. More specifically Goku's pose when throwing the Spirit bomb and Gohan, Tien and a few side characters (like Launch) do a pose where they send energy. It took a month and thinking back I probably shouldn't of done that. But what's done is done. I made it so they could hold a lot of Ki, with the exception of Goku. I made him into a relay. Basically, Goku accepts Ki from all the others at the same time and then transfers it at a higher rate to me. As it's easier for me to accept energy from one source than multiple stores. Goku has a small capacity but high transfer rate, while the rest have a high capacity and small transfer rate. Pretty cool if I do say so myself. So, I decided to fully charge them all, take a rest to completely recharge my Ki and then create the mask. I was successful. I then collapsed on the floor. Woke up a few hours later. I then proceeded to infuse my gear with the wind and earth element, so that it's lighter and fortified/durable.

Some people might wonder why I'm not at school. That's because for now I am currently Home schooled. Turns out that I am too smart for school, so father decided to just not bother with school. I just have to go to these places where I spend 30 minutes to complete a 2-hr exam. I take my time cause finishing in 10 minutes is suspicious. Anyhow, that how I managed to make my super suit. I even made a mannequin to put it on. I wonder if I could materialise magic, like a magically enchanted item bag. I'll do that later, because I think I'll need a lot of Ki and I don't think my body has the stamina to endue that much Ki flowing through me. I could make a whole bunch of Ki batteries, but I think my body would just burn out. Anyway, with my costume made I could finally go on my first patrol.

~20 MINUTES LATER~

Night. The time when darkness engulfs the land. The time when criminals arise to take the streets and cause mayhem. To do injustice against the innocent. I see my first victim. No not victim, prey; For I am the hunter. For I am MARTHA. Ok it's not Martha but actually Marta. In roman it means 'dedicated to Mars (Roman Ares)'. It also means 'the lady' and 'the daughter' in Hebrew and Akkadian. I found it hilarious and ironic, so I made it my vigilante name. Also, Mars is not only a god of war, but also a guardian of the roman people. He is seen as Honourable and just, unlike his Greek counterpart; Ares is a prick. (AU: I chose this name for the previous stated reasons, but also because of Batman. I found his reaction to the name 'Martha' hilarious. Villains might call him Martha to just piss him of, causing him to beat the living crap out of them. I spent a while as his hero name would be elementalist or avatar. But I couldn't make the names link in any way, as they might hint to who the vigilante is in the future.) So anyway, For I am MARTA. I so a super jump right in front of my opponent. Using my airbending skillz to land gracefully and softly. Kneeling with one leg up, head in a bow, I slowly raise my head upwards. My eyes look glowing an eerie red, is stare down the 4 muggers. Huh, I'm in an alley where 4 men are trying to rob a rich couple with their child. It's relatively dark out, so they must have taken a short cut. The father of the boy (they look similar, especially the eyes) was trying to fend of the attackers using is quirk, which look like a barrier quirk, making small barriers 40 cm in diameter. The mother is clutching the child to stop him from freaking out. The four were taking turns against him, obvious to an onlooker they were playing with them. Two of the four have ab assault rifle, need to disarm them(heh). They don't seem to have quirks if they have any if there relying on weaponry. They don't seem to tough. (This analysis took like a second).

We stare each other down. Thug number 3 shouts "The £%& you supposed to be, budget cut dark champion or something"

I reply in course gravelly voice " I AM MARTA, GUARDIAN." I then boom in the same voice "I AM YOUR UNDOING".

I the father takes almost no time to process this as Ki launches a punch straight to a man's dome. He collapses. The rest of the thugs turn, stunned before one then aims the assault rifles at him. I launch a kick at thug number 3, who's holding the gun. My shin smashes into his arm (I pulled an android 18). His arm instantly shatters, this causes the gun to go off wildly into the wall. Luckily my Ki sense (energy bending makes it so I could sense life force) told me nobody was hurt. I follow up with punch to the gut causing him to crumple to the ground. I then finish with curb stomp to the head. I take a quick look to ensure he's alive (Ki sense) before gazing over my shoulder, seeing the family's eyes wide open with shock and awe. I signal them to go with a nod. The father understands leading them away. I then face the duo.

"SURRENDER NOW. THERE ARE NO LONGER ANY WITNESSES. SO, I'LL TAKE MY TIME TO BREAK YOUR BONES." I then crush thug number 3's hand beneath my boot. Making my point.

The thug holding the gun drops it, His friend running ways, leaving the guy all alone, standing there. His knees weak, I slowly step forward. As I do, the distinct smell of ammonium gets stronger and stronger. I pause he looks down at me, terrified. I smirk under the mask. Grown man's pissing himself cause of a child. I may be taller than an 8 yr old, but I still look like a kid. Oh well. I stare into his eyes. Then I launch a jump uppercut, causing his feet to rise of the ground. Gravity then causing his head to hit the ground first, instantly knocking him out. With mu hearing (enhanced by wind bending and stuff) I hear the faint sound of sirens. There coming, but I still got time. I then rush after by fleeing prey. I use wind bending to whisper into his ears, 'I can taste your emotions, what a great symphony of flavour it is", "Your fear, is growing and it is showing" and other stuff like that. He's panicking. Somehow, I'm feeling a rush from this. I'm not sure if it's good or bad. He turns another corner; he stares right at me. Before he could scream, I felled him with a swift drop kick to the knees. They crunch, reminding me of the sound you make eating dried cereal. Weird. I then drag his body back to the main scene of the crime. I toss his body, before turning to make my daring exit. At that moment a police light is shone on me. They must have anticipated I'll return to the scene of the crime. Cleaver.

An officer shouts "Freeze, Put Your Hands in the Air, Vigilante".

My reply: I stretch out my hand, making a fist. I turn it 180 degrees. I proceed to raise my middle finger, before I say in my gravelly voice "No".

I emit a bright light before wall jumping onto the roof and making my escape, evading all the police and heroes. Fun. I then go on to stop more crimes, being brutal. Not gonna lie, it was... adequate. Then I trudge home sneaking into the house, but not before using my Ki sense to check if fathers asleep. I take off my suite, putting it on the mannequin then snuggling into bed. I had a blissful dream. I mutter in my sleep 'I am Martha' followed by a round of small giggles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Aftermath

Yesterday was an experience. Who knew that inflicting pain onto others feels so good, especially when you're in the right. Okay, in all seriousness, what I did felt nice for a change, of course there weren't any supervillains. Just a few punks with a weapon or annoying quirk. Kinda boring, but at least I got some experience. I should probably study some heroes. In case they need to be *ahem* removed from a situation... Not kill, just removed. Yeah. Anyway, as I sit up in my bed, the first thing I do is look at the morning news. I was surprised about Marta making it onto the news. I thought they would cover it up or deny my existence. As I watch, I can instantly tell they are calling me a threat. Strange. While I understand that an unknown can appear to be threatening to society, how come they portray me as a villain. It seems awfully biased, almost as if they intend to frighten Marta, perhaps? In case he might be watching the news. Clever. As I continue to watch, it's become prominent that they will not allow vigilantism. Which doesn't make sense; especially because Vigilante: Boku No Hero Academia Illegals. I guess I'll finish watching this, do some 'online homework' to get an insight on the hate.

~20 Minutes later~

Ok, turns out that there are very few vigilantes, the law enforcement turns a blind eye to most vigilantes. But only to those that patrol during the day or night, have shown to be focused on helping rather than fighting. As well as wearing colourful costumes and don't go around brutalising the villains, if they can help it. They also judge their character, and if it's okay, they tend to almost ignore them. On a surface level though. If they try to take the law into their own hands in a way such as I did, they get pissy. There are those that are like this, such as me, Marta, and Stendhal. Stendhal is more extreme in his methods if handling villains though. Mostly because he kills the villains. Nobody knows who he is... But me. Thanks to the power of manga, opening windows to alternate universes(or whatever). Turns out that he's pretty hidden, and there's barely anything about him on the internet. But the police, they were more resourceful in helping me. I could probably try to change fate to prevent him from killing heroes. But I think that it is necessary. He made a big impact on society, helping to change Endeavour. Cause without the hero killer the U.A. sports festival arch, V.S hero killer arc would be either change significantly or not happen. And if the flash, doctor who, basically all of science fiction have taught me anything, it's that you don't #$& with the timeline. Also, that radiation has a 50/50 chance of giving you powers or causing you to die a slow horrible death or both. Not sure that the time travel rule applies to me or not, but since I know what happens and don't want to change anything if I could help it, with minor exceptions of course, I'll try not to put him of his twisted path. If we don't ever meet until the V.S hero killer arc, then I think that's fine. He would have at least heard of me and try to judge me to see if I'm a hero. Hmmm, now that I think of it, what if I actually meet the protagonist of the Vigilante spin-off. Should be interesting though. I should probably stop thinking about this. Father might be wondering about me.

As I do the morning routine of getting ready, I head downstairs to get breakfast. From what I noticed about my eating habits, my metabolism us slowly increasing. My father doesn't find this strange though. At first, I thought it was because I'm a growing boy. Apparently, quirks cause people to need a large number of calories and stuff. I wonder if I could grow a senzu beans. I mean, how would it work in this world, would it be a normal plant or do I need sacred water and a high altitude. I could infinitely materialize them, but it requires stamina and Ki. Also, if the ability is disabled, through a quirk (or dark magic. It exists in almost every fictional universe I know about) I don't want to be left without any beans to heal myself. Also, the beans could easily be destroyed... cause their beans. I think that sacred water is created by infusing divine Ki into water. Maybe the magical water would work as a substitute

I could even infuse my water with the water element. I know what I going to do today.

As I turn to leave the room, I am stopped by my father. He looks pisses.

"Son, have you seen the news. There's another one of those vigilantes. Great, our society could never have too many problems" He says, before then letting out and exasperated sigh.

Nani. Is he onto me, how could he. Wait great it seems was about to do that thing were the protagonist, thinks somebody's onto them. But in actuality there not. Causing suspicion to arise. I think that's a trope.

I quickly retort with my own question "Why are vigilantes a bad thing? What's really the difference between the two, aren't they on the same side?"

"Kawa, your still young. You wouldn't understand that there is a big difference. Trust me on this." he replies.

I simply say okay. I don't want to get into an argument, as it might make his suspicious. Making my operations more difficult. Wolf is getting lazy, so I think I should get him to hunt some food. My father seems to trust him a lot, dare I say even more than me perhaps. I could work with this. While I'm not certain of Wolf's quirk, I do know that he can understand our language. Then reply with his wolf stares, gestures and even vocal noises. I even saw my father having a fully-fledged conversation. I could use this to my advantage. The wolf is loyal to me (Pack alpha) therefore I could use him to ensure I could go out, days at a time, with only Wolf with me. Enough of this. As I make my way to the basement, I go online to some forums to see what the people think of Marta. A few comments that caught my attention where:(AU: All usernames are made up, I think)

'Great, now he has a quirked powered midget running around playing superhero. They should stick to what there good at, being looked down upon.' - Stanleyboy253

'Stanleyboy253 STFU. What have you got against midgets. There great for all sorts of things. They may be small, but they can really go at it ;-) .' - NotaLover21

'This is getting of topic. This Marta guy is a menace. He needs to be brought to justice. If we all went around, taking the law into our own, you know what we'll have... ANARCHY. I will pay a lucrative amount for a picture' - The_Real_JJJ

'He's a good kid, I think. If he wants to go around cleaning up criminals, let him. But when he's caught by All-Might I hope he's ready to face justice' - Mother_233

'Awww Maaannnn' - Miencraftguy257

'Miencraftguy257 Get The F $% Outta Here' Anonymous_142

Those were the first few comments on a forum about me. There's a lot more comments, but the forum devolved into a cluster-F $% of meme about a green onion, Arachne-boy and much more. Honestly, this reminded me a lot about how much my original world and this one is relatable. Time to get serious. Research on Water hose in my past life led me to believe that Kota's parents died when he was 3 years old. Judging by the fact that when we see Kouta in the manga (Chapter 70) he's 5 that means it must happen when Midoriya was 13 years old. As he was 15 when he went to camp. Timelines are hard. I am probably around the same age as Midoriya cause anime + reincarnation logic dictates this. Also, I've hacked into his government file and checked when he was born. Of course, I didn't use my computer and simply did it in a computer cafe, packed full of people. So, nobody should have known it was me. I think my brain is adapting to being able to comprehend and process difficult ideas/information; so, I think I'm gonna work on my computing equipment. Luckily, I got my packages I ordered. They are currently stored downstairs. I had to sneak them past father by carrying them from the collection point to my house before then earth-bending them directly to the basements

I finished my computer down in the basement. I actually set up and jury-rigged my own VPN and security equipment. I also bought a few high-end desktops and managed to form an amalgamation of computer components to create what I call a Mar-puter( A portmanteau of Marta and Computer). Still working on the name. With this done, I could finally monitor multi-media platforms, the police, some government agencies, analyse chemical and basically everything I need to do on a computer as a crime-fighter. It's not as cool as the bat-computer but it's better than nothing. Plus, I built it myself, with scraps and my materialisation ability. Not by stealing from a tech company that I own (which I do not... yet?). I quickly go to check what's going on and there seems to be a few minor crimes popping up. But it's daytime so the pros can handle it. Marta will be a night vigilante. Cause everyone seems to want a piece of me.

~ A few months Later ~

I'm now 9 years old. My powers have been improving, mostly due to my Vigilante alter-ego. I had to use my bending just to assist me without hinting that I'm able to manipulate the elements. They think that I must have some sort of muscle boosting power. Along with a few gadgets and awesome clothing. a few weeks ago, the public got a good look at me. I got surrounded by police, firefighters and photographers/reporters. There was a massive fire, and I obviously got involved because it was night. Using my parkour skillz as well as a little bending power I got civilians out of the buildings. There were a few hero's present, but they were kinda useless. There was water hose which tried to put out the fire as well as any that spread. But the blaze was too intense for them to enter. No problem for me though. Mostly cause my suite it pretty much immune to fire after I infused it with the fire element. I learned the hard way after encountering a lava quirk. Turns out that I can't lava-bend yet. Anyway, except the last person everyone was out after a minimal amount of effort. As I went back in to get the last person, the building started to collapse in on itself, using a combo of earth and energy-bending I ways able to avoid structural damage while getting to the room. It was a little girl. My first thought was wow, this is so cliché I saw this in Ben 10: Omniverse, on the literal first episode to boot. My second thought was, stop reminiscing and help the girl out of the burning, unstable and dangerous building you fool. I was on the ground floor was ablaze and I was on the fifth floor. So, I did the smart thing and yeeted myself out the window, back first and covering the girl to shield her of any glass. Of course, me being me forgot about the literal hundreds of different options. I blame watching YouTube funny video compilations earlier. Luckily, I remembered about my bending. So, I flipped myself around and used my air bending to reduce my velocity, not by much though, and earth-bending to make sure the impact is absorbed through the ground and not through my body. Cause that would hurt. I landed legs first, stumbled a bit and put the girl down. I looked down and saw the girl stare at my mask with surprise, awe and finally end the whole thing with a large happy smile. Heroism is a good thing. Of course, the girl's mother who I caught crying and screaming earlier ago leaped forward before bending down and hugging her daughter. After a few seconds she seemed to remember who was standing before her. She got up, looked at me with in fear, thankfulness and more fear. The little girl still grinning I said ' Ensure that a similar situation does not happen again' in my Marta voice. I then hand the little girl her doll she dropped, which I hid because I'm Marta (Batman). She cradled it in her arms, and I turned to leave. Of course, it wasn't so easy. While the little girl scene was heart-warming the authorities knew they had to bring me in. They did the reasonable thing and pulled all their guns in me.

"Freeze Vigilante, you are Under arrest for the numerous crimes you've committed. Come quietly and we won't have to use force"-Random Police officer

"No. I'll tell you what I will do. I will walk away" I say

I then turn and walk. Obviously, the heroes get pissed at this. So obviously they attack. Dan it. Do they care so much for their pride? I mean, instead of helping to put out the fire or help civilians you try to take me down. This is close to some Vegeta level pride. I quickly dodge. It seems that there are only a few pros that want to fight. The rest are onlookers. The crowd seems confused, I glance at the little girl; she tilts her head wondering why this is happening. Heh.

"I'm going to leave now. I helped save lives, now I'm done. Or is your pride hurt because a mere vigilante did your work for you. Attack me again, I take you down... Hard" -Gravelly voice Marta says.

I turn around again. Starting to walk away AGAIN. Then suddenly I I'm blasted into the burning building. Crap, that hurt. Definitely a fire quirk. But weird I could feel it. I'm the avatar, wearing fire resistant clothing. I couldn't insulate me from extreme temperatures, but I shouldn't feel mere fire. Who did that?

"So, you're the punk Vigilante going around. Causing trouble. You don't seem much. Let the REAL pro hero handle this."

Who said that? I look up and see Endeavour. Seriously, where was he at the beginning of the fire. I pick myself up and start to infuse my fist with an element. Causing it to vibrate violently. The earth-element should allow me to cause an earthquake. In theory I should be able to channel an earthquake into my hand or any other part of my body. But the problem was either that my body was too weak, or I lack the skill. So, I had to reinforce my hand in other elements like water (to allow it to flow through me easier) and energy/Ki (to reinforce my hand. Specifically, my bones). Not perfect but given time to 'charge up' it could deal some real damage. The best part was, they didn't expect a thing. We wait, neither of us making the first more, allowing me to tune my attack. I sped forward like the wind, landing a palm strike to the chest. This managed to send him back. Quickly following with some air-bending I push him way back. I hope out the building, a semi-circle of heroes, fire fighters and police encompassing me. They seem shocked that Endeavour got launched away. Using this moment, I quickly materialise a Batman Smoke bomb. Causing me to use a lot of Ki and stamina. I throw it at my feet. Covered under the smoke I make my exit.

How did I do that? Disgracefully.

Anyway, after that fiasco, I slept like a log. When I woke up, it was all over the news. Some news outlets were trying to justify the heroes' actions, while other berated them on their actions. These discussions got very tense when they play the scene about me saving the little girl. No other heroes were taking actions, but the vigilante decided to do so. The pro hero representative tried to give excuses such as 'they didn't know' or they were severely ill-equipped to do this'. They gave perfectly valid points, but they didn't matter. Why was it Endeavour decided to act against him. He didn't even talk. Of course, Endeavour probably gave a large amount of reasons. Online was no better. They were much worse. Turns out I gained a large fan base and even a fan club. Neat. I still went out, serving hard justice. But nothing major. TBH I got really luck. If I got into a prolonged fight, it would have been game over. That was pretty much what happened, at least that was unique. My father still has no clue about my pastimes, but for some reason I keep getting these strange chills. Wonder what that could be.

In the capitol of England

Shiro Teichi's POV

Rage was the only emotion on my mid. Not only had Kawa been rebellious before she left, writing that false letter (I hope for her sake), she decided to become a vigilante. I first heard of this vigilante operating in a 100 km radius of where my baby girl lives. Me being the loving parent that I am decided to investigate. Using my connections, I managed to gather a lot of information. There was a perfect picture of this Marta. I instantly knew it was my darling. Kawa always had a flat chest(AU: Of course, she's a boy) and her costume looked so cute, she'll look cute in anything. Not to mention my motherly instincts immediately kicked into action the second I saw the photo. I admit to fawning over the photo for a bit. I know my baby anywhere, and her quirk, she uses it so subtly; but I can tell she's hiding what she could do. I mean she must have a more powerful quirk. It is the only explanation for her childhood antics. At first, I was angry. How dare she put her life at risk, helping these useless people. But I quickly got over that. I guess my love is too strong. Now I'm disappointed that she hasn't told me. She barely talks to me as it is. She even wants me to call her 'Rio'. She's being a disobedient little child. For that I will make her pay. Punishment is in order. I also checked on my 'loving' husband, too clueless to notice that our daughters a vigilante. I got something special for him. Heh heh heh. Is a walk out of the warehouse leaving a bloody mess in my wake I think of how the crimson red would look great on Kawa. Maybe I should buy her a cute dress in that colour. I also think of how I just have to do a little more for that man until he could send me to Japan. To finally be with her. Ah the rain, coming to wash the blood away, eh. I can' wait to see her.

MC'S POV

I wonder if this is an anime trope thingy. If it is, I'm not looking forward to what that feeling means in the future. Anyway, I guess I'll need to put my vigilante alter ego on the back burner. Try to get him out of the limelight. Else the Number One might get involved. Still, could be worse. In 4 years time I need to be able to fight that knock off all might imitation. Guy with the muscle quirk. Can't remember the name off the top of my head. I hope I'll stop getting into these big cases but knowing me...that's unlikely. Random information: I think I have ADHD. Luckily no dyslexia. That's a whole different can of worms. It also makes me wonder about if Son Gohan got thrown into that universe. Would make a cool fanfic. Anyway, I could use this as an excuse to get Wolf to become my emotional support animal. Need to go to therapy though. Oh well. ADHD was probably a side effect for my adaptable body wish. Definitely helps, though my pass time of sitting still and doing nothing (Not even thinking) is over. I mean I think I'm narrating to nobody. Or am I part of a fanfic. Or do I even exist. *sudden computer noises* What was I talking about. Right anyway, ADHD was probably a side effect for my adaptable body wish. Definitely helps, though my pass time of sitting still and doing nothing (Not even thinking) is over. Better do something productive. Guess I'll go shopping, maybe try out this new app called Über. See how it compares to a taxi service. Hehe, so many problems with this app. Can't wait.

Goddess POV

*mumbling* Stupid mortal trying to break my space-time continuum and 4th wall. Those things are boring to craft. Lucky, I erased those thoughts.*End of mumbling*


	10. Chapter 10

Shit... Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. It's going down. I can't believe I almost missed this. The epic battle between One for All and All for One. Like hell will I miss out on some of this action. Not only would it be epic, because it was only referenced in the manga, but I can easily make my exit from the Marta. Well, at least from the spotlight. I can fake his death. Meaning he could return at a later date. Like, I don't know, the Island special movie. It'll be epic. New sleeker design, awesome upgrades and a whole load of characters going 'What/Nani I-impossible". Looks like there are a huge number of villains in the city centre, fighting hero's and vigilantes. Huh, would you look at that. The media is asking where Marta is. I guess I must have gotten a lot of respect. Luckily, father was out of the county at the moment. Curious why he packed his hero gear. Thought he was retired or something. Whatever... to the base(ment). The new suit is in the basement of the house because of convenience. Also, while the cave is dug out and most machinery and equipment are there, it's troublesome to travel to and from every second. Plus, the basement and cave's servers are connected. I then proceed to open and jump out of the attic window. Using earth-bending I remove the earth around the tunnel I made, leading straight to my base. I quickly check all systems before powering up my computer. I then turn and pass my usual Marta armour stand. No, if I'm gonna be near All for One, I need the big guns. My previous suit is one of the most protective suits (cause the material and infusions on it). When I made my usual suit and equipment, I messed up on infusing them with elements. It kinda limited how much infusing a material could take as well as how portent the effects were. I found a better way. Turns out it's better to do it over a long period of time. What I've been doing was like trying to charge a rechargeable battery to full capacity in a few second. While it's horribly inefficient for infusing many items, it's definitely effective in producing results. Not to mention safer. Less chances of another incident occurring.

Anyway, my new suit is largely similar to my old one, but pretty much reinforced with much more carbyne and carbyne mix. Dangerous stuff, experimenting with elements. With the inability to make super metals, I actually had to create a forge and chem lab in the main base. To reinforce the suit further without hindering mobility and flexibility; It was really hard to do and involved me infusing the carbyne and carbyne-mix with the water, earth, and air element; it was a tricky process. Remember the DBZ statues I made. How they transferred energy to me so I could create objects. I added a few Dende statues, which contains gemstones I infuse to the max with elements. Emeralds for earth, ruby for fire, sapphire for water and diamond for air. The statue focuses the Ki/energy through the gemstone to me. Each Dende statue holds the orb in their hand, while the Goku statues channel the energy to them from the other statues. I also tried experimenting on statues that gain Ki energy from the environment, but it was a failure. Meaning I had to refill them. Setting up the Dende statues were hard. At first, they would spew out, at high pressure, their respective element. Causing me to dodge them, mostly because I had no idea what would happen. Unfortunately, the energy from the ruby Dende statue hit Wolf, causing his fur to become singed. Eventually, I was able to adjust the quantity and quality. While I could infuse multiple elements at one item, I was completely occupied; and force to complete the process. Meaning I couldn't move. To simplify, the statues channelled elemental energy to me, and I passively infused them. While doing this process, I felt relaxed and hyper. But the second I stopped, I blacked out. woke up a few hours later. Father wondering where I was but didn't really care. Don't think he cares about what I get up to, and I'm fine with that.

My new suit also came with the glider, built into the back. Key for me to 'fall in style' and occasionally help propel myself through the air. While I was able to bend the five elements, my skill with the elements range drastically. Most of the elements would be useless when in combat with a trained or experienced villain. I can't rely on some of them in a prolonged fight. I also can't do lightning bending, magma bending, explosion bending (combustion man's thing) and a bunch of other stuff. Although I could manipulate metal, it takes a lot of concentration. I really need to experience fighting using my elemental powers. Maybe I'll join an underground arena to practise combat. Or try to go to the spirit world (I'm unsure if there's multiple, or if it's like the avatar's spirit world or completely different) and find a teacher. Probably a bad idea to do that but what the heck. I also have a utility belt. There's Smoke bomb, to shuriken, to a senzu bean. Those are difficult to make using my creation ability, however the most difficult is the senzu bean. Only one for now. As of this moment, father is away. He said it was an important overseas business. He also said I could get an apartment in the city when he's gone. But I have to pay. He then mumbled something about me needing to socialise with others and being in a mansion accompanied with a wolf is a bad idea. But now, Time to go help All Might. I quickly activate a few protocols, not knowing how long this fight might last.

(Author: I have no idea WTF happened to All Might during this battle.)

As I reach the area, the place has been evacuated, I see All Might facing off against a group of villains. The area looks like it's been bombed, with crumbling buildings and craters everywhere. I could see body sprawled across the concrete, villain, and hero alike. There may have been a few vigilantes, but they must have fled getting injured civilians to the hospitals or blending in with the unconscious participants. Some probably just wimped out. I look down the road and see what I could only presume is All for One. Behind him were roaring fires. He seems to be smirking as the fight All Might fights against the group of villains. I leap into the fray. Brandishing a smoke bomb, I toss it against one of the villains faces, causing a distraction. I then follow up with a punch, reinforced with Ki and earth bending to the temple. Knocking out the biggest opponent, me and All Might retreat back.

"All Might, I saw some trouble over here; came to investigate. Talk now." I grumbled

"Marta, I heard a lot about you. I should detain you, as you have no license, but desperate time's call for desperate measures. You see the villain in the back. I'll go for him. Try to hold the others back. Remember, you have to go beyond. PLUS ULTRA. Hahaha." He says, giving his signature cringe smile.

I deadpanned before replying with a 'Acknowledged'.

Before I couldn't even blink All Might dash towards All for One, causing wild winds to erupt beside me. Such speed. I turn to my opponents, one of them looks at me with hungry eyes. He starts to speak.

"Hello lovely, can't wait to play with you after dealing with muscles over there. We're going to have so much fun. I just love men like you. Hmm let me guess, when the mask is on, you're a silent emo vigilante; but when the mask is off, your demeanour changes dramatically. Oh, where are my manners. I am known as the Villain: Great Bone. My quirk is equally as hard as my name." He easily says, in a husky but also loud voice.

What the actual heck. Of course, my first actual super villain I face is a guy out for the, particularly my, behind. Ugh, I can't even imagine how he would react if he actually took of my armour and saw my body. He'll probably go batshit crazy. His quirk has something to do with bones. Maybe he could manipulate his own bones to grow out spikes or something. Whatever, I need to reply.

"Great Bone huh. I'm going to enjoy breaking every bone in your body. Scum" I reply in my Marta Voice.

I then proceed to catch him off guard by creating ice shackles to restrict his hands and keep him in place. Obviously the other 3 don't take kindly to this act of aggression. One proceeds to charge up, while the other charges at me. The third looks towards the fight with All Might, eager to join. The first guy (villain No#1) gets ready to smash my face in, tensing his body and pulling back his arm. I proceed to use Solar flare. I successfully blind him and slide under his legs. Unfortunately, No# 2 finishes charging up and starts launching arcs of lightning at me; No# 1 must have blocked out my solar flare, shielding his friend. As he keeps on attacking me, I think to myself 'What is he, budget cut Zeus'. This villain is continuously pelting me with lightning like it's nothing.

"Aaagggh." An arc of lightning hits me. Shit that hurts like hell. I need to take him down.

"Hahaha, how do you like that goody-two-shoes. I'm gonna zap you till you're a crisp. Your wife will soon become a widow and if you have any children, they may be buried with you"

Seriously, what is wrong with them. These are some messed up individuals. I mean I don't even have a wife or any children. I continue to dodge until No# 3 makes moves to engage with All Might. I rush over, burying my fist in his gut. He coughs up blood before mumbling something about 'shitty wannabe hero'. He tries to return my 'gift', being a gut punch; but I choose not to accept. However, he insisted and followed up with a brutal kick to my kneecap. After causing me to buckle No#2 pelts me with lightning, stunning me. No#1, now clearsighted, delivers a mean tackle, and manages to carry me all the way to the side of the building. I crumple to the ground. Struggling to breath as No#2 electrifies me, Great Bones breaks out of the shackles and nonchalantly strolls over.

"You put up quite the fight Martha, but it ends now. My electric honey, if you could stop doing what you do best, I need to show our guest something. Plus, you look a bit Under the weather" Say GB

"Shut up, you f #$ing sicko. Don't tell me what to do" He mumbles but complies anyway.

"Excellent, Now, as I was saying. If you'll take a quick look around you may notice the multitude if cameras. Streaming to most news channels and even the internet. We even plan on making a blue-ray DVD later. Now first I'm going to beat you with my friend. Then I'm going to take off your armour starting with the helmet, ensuring I get a good look at your bruised and bloody body. Before finally beating you to an inch of your life. Then if the great boss-man allows, I get to take you home with me. Where you'll get to star in an illicit video. Hehehehe. I'm practically bursting with positive energy already." He then pulls out a crowbar from… his pants.

... He's first going to unmask me. Then Jason Todd me. And that's if I'm lucky. Crap, he slowly closing in on me. Wait a minute, that's no crowbar. It's a bone?

"Ah, I see your confused about my... bone. Heh. It's a bone from my collection actually. If I'm remembering correctly, It's from a female foreigner. She should be around 13 now. Took it when she was 10. Sadly, I had to escape before I could kidnap her. Well, not fully kidnap her, still managed to take a piece. I still remember her screams. Who knows what she's doing know, but she could stumble across this video. Back to the main topic. My quirk allows for me to manipulate bones to a certain extent. Allowing me to change density, weight, shape and eating them gives me a boost. I loooooove bone marrow. I can also change my own bones, though I can't heal or replace them. Too much for me. Just so you know, I'm an environmentalist and didn't waste any part of her leg. Her meet was a bit soft but still manageable"

As he stands over me, with his bone club raise high with both hands, I declare with a soft voice. "After this attack, I'll make you regret your life choices"

He's stunned, gobsmacked even. But he begins to raise the ends of his mouth, probably thinking is an empty promise. But before he could swing his bludgeon, I punch where both is hands met clenching his club. When my fist collides with his hand, my right arm is completely shredded, armour, bone, and flesh. If you looked closely, you could maybe see the resemblance of an arm. I couldn't feel any pain. Shit, that's very bad. I quickly fumble with my utility bent, grabbing a senzu and tossing it into my mouth. My arm mends but it's it just hangs limply. Must be an aftereffect from using my Ki or something. At least I won't be losing it. Can't say the same about the other guy. Must have lost my hearing, cause as soon as it returned, I heard an ungodly scream. Emanating from Great Bone.

As I look back on this in the future, my only regret is that he did not die; but it did turn out that it's a good thing he didn't die. What's left of his arms are nothing more than bloody stumps ending halfway in his bi/triceps. It's obvious that most of the bones in his body are fractured, if not a fine powder. The club he was holding was also powder, plastered across his face. Looks like he's holding onto what little life he has left.

All Might is flabbergasted. He definitely killed before, but he abhors killing. He looks aghast. He stutters to say "M-Marta wha-" before being cut of my voice.

"You're not escaping that easily, Scum."

I then pretend to fish something out of my belt, but in actuality, created a potion that heals damage (making sure the potion would only heal where it is applied). I then proceed to dump it on his chest and only his chest. His skin was torn up and the liquid easily entered his body. Maybe it's good I didn't specify the potion as it partially healed the lungs, ribcage, heart, and other vital organs. Even with this potion, he'll slowly die without help. Just to help, I transfer some Ki into his body. There was still some potion left after dumping it out, due to the potion's bottle structure. (Author: Try to think of Minecraft potion bottle.) I drank what's left.

"You should get your friend to a police station. I helped, but he'll did within 5 hours." I kick him over to them "Make that four. And if you try to frame me for murder, I'll be looking for you." I state.

"W-whaterver you say, man. Just don't hur-" No#2 tries to say.

I kick him in the shin. He buckles.

"Did I f #$%ing stutter. GO. NOW" I growled.

They start to scurry away with Great Bone, No#2 limps after them. They must have been terrified about what I did t Great Bone. As well as the fact that I'm don't even seem exhausted. I turn to All Might.

"I do not like killing. And that makes a suitable punishment. Death is too easy." Marta lied

"Haha, you had me worried young vigilante. However, that doesn't excuse your action. Let me take on this villain before proceeding, maybe we can find an agreement. You need to stay back"

I give a shake my head, saying I could handle this. All Might looks at me sceptically before finally giving me the okay. We engaged All for One. We combo-ed him, landing blows after blows. However, I was pretty much out of my depth. Only able to glance him after All Might hit him. I barely dodging his strikes, all he needs is one hit to land. The aura he's displaying is simply overwhelming. I can't even think. He seemed to charge up an attack. I froze, like Vegeta on Namek when facing final form Frieza.

"Very interesting, to think that a mere vigilante would dare challenge me. This, this is unprecedented. However, you are still too young, and given time, you may become an annoyance. Let me nip this in the bud, and ruin you." One for All states

One for all proceeds to lift me off the ground by grabbing the top of my head. His hand threatening to squish it like a grape. He stares at me for a second, as if he is contemplating what to choose of a menu. All Might tries to get in close, but One for All simple moves away, he has short range teleportation. He then raises his other hand, while is other hand grips my head like a vice. He looks at me with pity for a second, maybe he realised how old I am. But it doesn't matter as his hand slowly forms into a two-finger strike. In an instant I lose the sight in my right eye. I didn't have time to scream as he then proceeds to jab me right in the chest, cracking my ribs and causing me to cough up blood. He then released my head. As gravity starts to take a hold of me, he then fires a black mass of energy at me. Impacting on my chest and carries me into the side of a building, I get slammed through a few walls before the black mass explodes, burying me under a collapsed building.

*Blacks Out*.

Shiro Teichi POV

My baby girl is gonna be the death of me. I swear if I see Kawa pulling another stunt like that... I'll discipline her thoroughly. But I really don't wanna, but I bet she'll look pretty cute if I do. Oh, the expressions that cute little face will make. Wait, those villains could have severely injured her. *Teichi's face contorts in rage*. I'll kill them. No, I'll make them beg for the death of their loved one, meanwhile I'll torture them, ensuring that they'll live as long as possible. ? I can't wait. If only I could go right now. I feel so vengeful. So, it's now a perfect time to get on with today's assignment.

Assassination of a British politician.

Information:

Jacob Jarvis

77 Old Chapel Road

GASS

KA19 9DU

Mother's maiden name: Farmer

NINO: GA 90 28 78 D

Phone: 079 7169 9518

Birthday: December 27, 1985

Age: 37 years old

Tropical zodiac: Capricorn

Email Address: JacobJarvis

Username: Uppre1982

Password: oow2eiSh

MasterCard: 5**3 8**7 0**5 8**7

Employment: Politician

Height: 189 centimetres (6' 2")

Weight: 98.9 kilograms (217.6 pounds)

Blood type: A+

Favourite colour: Blue

Quirk: Danger Close - The ability to detect danger, although the person must react to the danger and has no idea what they are reacting too.

Apparently, the boss want's him dead due to a dispute. Jacob getting too rebellious for his liking. Ordinarily, I wouldn't accept. I don't assassinate politicians, but he has it coming. He has if fingers in many different pies. From dubious trade to the illegal movement of female "workers". Furthermore, he has a whole family, that knows and easily profits off of his less than legal endeavours. The boss already had his men gather incriminating data about his activities, however, wants him out of the picture first. After I send him off, he'll use the information to tarnish his image, afterwards the police would issue a search; only to find Jacob's stone-cold body. He tells me to make it look like an accident. However, if he decided to 'off himself', it would be even better. The rest thing is, I know exactly how to do it.

I was able to get in contact with him a few days prior. He decided to invite me to one of his private villas near the sea. In actual fact, it's where his family spend the summer vacation. Quite nice if I do say so myself. The only problem is that he invited me to partake in would-be morally sickening behaviour. Partially my fault as I played the part of a 17-18-year-old. With my short stature, pretty face, and charm it was easy. Right now, I'm carrying some rope, dressed up in business clothing, mostly black. This is going to be a good stress reliever.

As I get to the villa, I see Jacob with a lewd expression on his face, no doubt thinking about the 'merry chat' we'll have once inside. As shut the door, Jacob heads through the door, most likely to the kitchen. Probably gone to drink some wine. He's an alcoholic and a lover of fine wines. While he does so, I successfully make a noose. The ceiling is pretty high up, so it was pretty hard. He returns to find me with a noose in my hands and shoe's, blazer, and jumper off and me only in a shirt, knee length tights and short skirt. Of course, a few of my buttons are loose. My chest of course is developed, of course my husband doesn't seem to notice. I'm definitely not lying, believe me. His face flushes a tinge red and looks at me lecherously. All accepting to plan. J convince him to get in the noose, using my seductive voice. He seems wary at first, but after some sweet talk, battering my eyelashes and yearning I convince him. I tighten the noose the second the rope's around his neck. I then palm strike his stomach before tightening it until he couldn't breathe. As he flails around, I start to monologue. Informing him on how the boss wants him dead, that's he a sick freak deserving to die and how everything's going to be revealed to the public. Emphasis on everything. He flails even harder, but before he could start clawing his neck, I seize both his arms by the wrist. As I slowly watch the blood drain from his face I smile in glee. This has been so much fun. I quickly leave a note, written in his handwriting. It took a while for me to replicate his writing style and signature. I make sure to leave it under a glass of wine, just for effect. I tidy up the place and put back on my clothes. I do a quick check over and leave plenty of signs indicating this was a suicide. I go through his phone, ensuring that his criminal acts are accessible as well as the fake email I sent earlier, pretending to be a hacker threatening to inform the police. This should line up perfectly for when the police department and secret services receive the incriminating evidence that point out Jacob Jarvis' criminal career.

I contact the boss to give him a rundown on the assassination. He tells me to change up my appearance, luckily, I wouldn't stand out too much on CCTV. Another job done. I take shower and finally lie on my bed. I quickly open my phone and go to my secret folder. Containing… picture of Kawa. My favourite being Kawa in her cute little school swimsuit. Unfortunately, I couldn't get her to wear it to school. Apparently, it's indecent for her to wear it. Bah, more like she's too cute. I continue to scroll through the photo's before realising I have a nosebleed. I dab my nose with a cloth before going to bed.

(Author: Just so you know Jacob's quirk did activate, but it cannot differentiate between different types of danger. He mistakenly thought at the time that his quirk was reacting to what could go wrong with getting in a noose. As well as the fact that what he was going to do to the 'girl' he picked up was dangerous in the first place. He was constantly in danger, so he failed to realise that the 'girl' was going to kill him.)

Wolf POV

My human Rio (Kawa although as he likes to be called Rio) have run off to fight in his costume. Such trivial matters, though it did seem to be important. But till a waste of my time. My relationship with him is complicated. Me being superior to him did help to complicate things. But he is… Unique. He somehow understands me as well as other animals, although he does not speak our tongues. It's almost like he's attuned to nature itself, able to connect to use in a different way. His abilities, which are also strange, suggests this theory holds some truth. He's able to control the elements to an extent. Very fascinating. His quirk must be diverse. But mine is truly unique, allowing me to become so intelligent. I am able to read several human texts. Learning much about the world, that would have otherwise remained elusive to me. He is also intelligent, doing things that would have been improbable for his age. My quirk not only grants me increased intelligence, but also combat ability pure prowess in a fight. Able to change my size, increased natural regeneration and even the ability to reinforce myself. And this isn't even a drop in the bucket compared what I'll be able to do in the future. My potential is vast, almost as vast as the sea (even though I haven't seen it). Furthermore, the longer I'm with the human, the stronger I become. Though it is gradual, the gain in power will do me well. I am not sure if it is due to our closeness or his quirk. He treats me as a friend. In turn I reciprocate this, even though he is just a human. He is a complex being, but a human, nonetheless.

Unlike that other human which shares kinship with Rio. He believes me to be a common bet. In the reality it is the other way around. I heard Rio say that man was a Pro Hero. Using the device known as a computer, I managed to search his on this Internet. I have read about these 'Computers and Internet' in resource books Rio reads and the library. The library is where I learned most of my knowledge. Although learning to read these scripts known as English and Japanese was initially hard, with minor assistance from Rio and my own intelligence, it was "Cub's play" as the humans call it. Only took me a few years. Better than most humans as it takes them on average 5 years after they're born to even read a few sentences. Even though the language was made by humans for humans. Using a computer took me a few weeks. It was obviously made to be used by the humans, so it took quite a while to learn how to use a mouse and keyboard. I had to shrink myself so that my claw could press down the required keys. I quickly learnt that while the internet is a home for a vast and almost limitless amount of knowledge, it is polluted with misinformation, stupidity, and stupid cat videos. How I abhor the feline species. Those weak and disdainful creatures laze around, doing nothing and even attack their human master at certain points while they are given food. Despicable. Anyway, I searched Shiro Yama and he turned out to have quite the career, for a human. Did a lot of good cleaning up his species' mess. Oh well, time to 'strike the town'.

I exit the mansion and head towards the town. Although it is quite the distance for a human, it is nothing for a being such as I. The citizen of the town has been familiarised with me and after Rio explained that I am intelligent, they decided not to mess with me if I do not mess with them. Rio also made me wear this special collar when I go out. It has a built-in camera able to be accessed by Rio and the authorities. It can also grow with me. I agreed as long as he gave be currency to trade with the humans. When I go to the human town, I usually grow to 2 meters in length, as to make sure those humans know their place and are intimidated by me. This works as most humans clear out of my path. However, the human cubs tend to crowd me, trying to feed and pet me. Generously allow them to do so, so that maybe some of my greatness might rub off on them. They tend to ruin my coat, which is almost completely midnight black with white dots, looking like stars in the sky. Rio even joked about me having the Lupus and Hunter constellation on my back. However, it really is there, I swear it. These accurately represent my best qualities: that I am a proud, noble wolf and a worthy hunter, unlike that Orion. He was despicable. My eyes, which are crimson red, are said to be the rarest in the world. So rare in fact that it seems I am the only wolf that has them. This is befitting of me.

I usually go into town for a change of scenery as well as to oversee my territory. Unlike the rest of my species, I do not 'mark my territory'. It is unneeded as every canine, pups included, within this town understands who's the Alpha. As I pass by the local shelter, I notice the animal catchers or 'animal control officers' are outside, somebody must have informed them of my presence. Although Rio informed them of me, they see him as an 'anti-social weirdo'. Which is understandable, because he has only two human friend which he only interacts with on social media or via texts. They rarely call each other. So, they harbour some scepticism that I'm well behaved, even now. I give a grin; it's what humans do to piss others off in a cheeky way. But I do not think it works as they seem to be intimidated by it. No matter, I continue along with my walk. Along the way I decide to enter a park for dogs. I haven't claimed this territory as it seems to be a battle ground with many factions. They mostly live in peace although a few fights happen to break out. This is largely due to human influences. They seem to have zero tolerance on conflict, which is very hypocritical. There is a section in the park I frequently visit, the scenery's not bad but the view is great. Good place for a bachelor to mingle with the opposite gender. They just swarm me, which is understandable. I did my usual and strutted my stuff, showed off and got some treats from various owners.

I left the park and came across and interesting situation. Turns out a few cubs were kidnapped today. How quaint. A fight went down between some heroes and villains. The heroes managed to drive off the villains, but during the chaos a handful of villains managed to take some hostages, more specifically 3 male cubs and 2 female cubs. They must have gotten separated from their irresponsible parents in hopes of seeing some conflict, as cubs tend to be riskier and crave adventure and action. The heroes seem to be stumped on what to do. Turns out I'm at least 20 minutes late as the parents are freaking out. I've seen a few of them around town before, usually accompanied with a small human. Heck one of them is the wife of a butcher, a butcher that tends to prepare animals for me to feast upon. We have an understanding where I bring in a few animals, he prepares them for me, and I give him some of the animals. It started out on a whim; I carried a few animal carcasses to him. At first, he was confused and didn't understand what to do. He didn't make any sudden moves in fear I attacked him. Stumped as I couldn't communicate with him, I raised my head showing of my collar, which has a name, address, and phone number on it. After a few tries of my signalling him to phone the number, he finally understood. It was frustrating, but I had to remind myself that humans are slow. After a conversation with Rio, he understood my intentions. I separated the carcasses into two piles one for him, one for me. I also let him keep the pelts as I have no use for them. Rio told the butcher to remove the pelt, drain the blood and remove the skeleton, but keep the animal leg bones for me. Then to leave all the meat, including the organs on a tarp outside for him to then consume. Or in something which he could carry. I waited around until he was done, during the time I slept peacefully, only disturbed by the curious children that snuck past their parents. They stated patting and stroking me. They also climbed all over me. Keep in mind that I was 3 meters long. They tired themselves out and fell asleep on top of me. Shocked their parents too. The butcher was done butchering my meat, which I then began to scarf down. They look on in shock and horror, but also awe. I then left. I repeated this a few days later and hadn't stopped. I also visited them a few days ago. Rio got to know them and even told them about my collar and how it could be used to record footage just in case I got into a 'sticky situation'. He did this because the butcher was fascinated about my hunts and wanted to see one.

The butcher's wife must have noticed me, her quirk isn't that strong, something about calming people down through touch. Good for a mother but bad in combat. Her husband has a =n eye enhancing quirk, which is quite good for a scout. As the wife stumbles over to me, I am in deep thought in what to do, luckily, I know the cub's scent. I should probably help out. Otherwise I'll the butcher might not process any more animals for me. I speed off, tracking the children by scent. It leads me to a log cabin in the woods. I halt. Using my superior senses, I determine that there are 4 villains in the house, 2 innocent bystanders and 5 cubs. Knowing this I decide to listen in on the conversation. I sneak up to the house, in order to have this recorded.

"Dammit Kin, why'd you had to convince use to nap the kids. There gonna be all over us" - Villain 1

"Cause the heroes are crap. It'll take them too long to find use, especially with the big event going on" - Villain 2

Big event, interesting. Would this be in correlation with what had Rio panicked earlier today.

"Yea Kunio, didn't you know about it. Although we don't know much, The Big Man in a fight with the number one hero. Perfect time to commit crime. The law enforcement is too busy trying to help." - Villain 4

"But still did we have to kidnap children, wouldn't that increase the severity of the warrant they'll put out on us. Suppose All Might succeeds in his fight, wouldn't the heroes hit us villain back with double the force." - Villain 1

"This is exactly why we kidnapped them. We'll be able to sell them on the black market, they're pretty cute, so they should be expensive. Once we get an appraiser to identify their quirks and worth, we'll auction them off. Or better yet, sell them to a dark guild and let them handle the kids." - Villain 4

"What about those two?" - Villain 1

"What about them. Execute the man outside. Once you're done let's show the woman what a real man feels like." - Villain 3

"Whatever, but I'm going first." - Villain 1

Hearing this I shrink myself to 1 meter in length and climb up a tree. Luckily, the tree is tall, sturdy and can easily hold my weight. I see Villain 1 marching the man out the house, shoving him forward whenever the bound man tries to stop. I watch my prey with an indifferent eye. Waiting silently in the tree. Due to the canopy lay, there's enough shadow for me to naturally blend in with the background. As the villain stops by a large tree just a couple meters away from me and at least 20 meters from the cabin, with his back towards me, I jump from my tree and land silently on the ground. I then prowl slowly towards him. The hostage it forced into a kneel, mouth and hands bound. The villain doesn't seem too keen, as he hesitates to point his gun towards the hostage. I circle the villain, making sure that when I make my more, it'll push him away from the hostage. As villain 1 decided to raise his gun, I notice that his trigger finger is not on the trigger but on the trigger guard. Ensuring that there's a lower chance of the villain firing a shot off as I rush him. Before he could fully raise the gun towards the man's head, I sprint towards him, growing to 5 meter in length. I tackle his dominant arm, which holds the gun, and send flying into a tree. He manages to let out a scream before the impact, but it was cut short by a sickening thud. He slowly crumpled to the ground. The man looks up at me. Scared for his life he shuffles away from me. I stare into his eyes. After a while I wink at him. I'm unsure what it means, as it can range from, I'm interested in you to I'm joking. I think he understands. I take a gander at the sidearm the villain dropped. It's silenced, so I assume the rest of the weapons are, but I can't be too sure. A creep up to the house and listen in.

"Dammit, what's taking Kunio so long. He just has to execute the guy. You two go search for him, he's probably torturing the poor guy anyway." - Villain 2

Good, they're leaving to investigate. I need to position myself right outside the door. When they open it, I'll be able to see them. But they probably won't spot me. Cause doors open inwards. That's when I'll strike. As the doors begin to open, I charge at it, hoping to injure one of them. I had to shrink to my 2.5-meter form, otherwise I won't fit through the frame believe I've taken down villain number 3. While villain 4 is still shocked I go for his right hand. Biting down, blood begins to flow into my mouth. Disgusting filled with chemicals. He's most likely a drug user. I tug him forward, causing him to trip. As he falls towards the floor, I nimbly move behind him and leap onto his back, making sure my right paw is firmly behind his head. As his head is about to collide with the ground, I make sure to push his head further. This'll knock him out for a while. All that's left is Villain number 2. While I was focused on knocking the other villains out, he managed to take a hostage. Turns out it's one of the cubs, belonging to the butcher. His male cub. Hmph,

"What the f ~$ are you... never mind, I don't care. Stay back otherwise the kids toast " - Villain 2

I take a step forward.

"I mean it. I know you can understand me. It's obvious since you took down the 3 others. Yea, I bet you're pretty cleaver for a mangey mutt. Tell you what, submit before me and I'll let the kid go. You'll become my slave, doing only what I tell you to." - Villain 2

Taking a few second to think, I lower my head. With everyone pretty much shell-shocked and unable to do something, really don't have another option. This guy is using a gun, meaning he probably has no quirk or one unsuitable for combat. This is the best move from my standpoint.

"Smart decision. Wow looks like you know your place in the world. Too bad you have to die, you would have made a fine bitch." says villain number 2, letting go of the hostage. Practically slamming him into a wall.

As his gun begins to turn towards me and away from any of the hostages, I make my move. Since his gun is in his right hand or to my left, I run diagonally to the left away from him. ensuring I get towards the corner of his field of view. It will take him much longer to place me in his iron sights. As he drags his gun towards me, I use the wall as a springboard, helping me launch myself at the villain. As I close the distance, he manages to fire off a shot, ignoring it I pounce. While it's un-befitting of me, as its usually left to my fox cousins, in this it is requires. Mid-air I grow to 6 meters, easily pinning down the now small human. In my 1-meter form I am 0.48 meters tall. Multiplying that by 5 causes me to grow to 2. 4 meters tall. I also weigh 40 Kgs in my 1-meter form, so I weigh 200 Kgs in my 5-meter (length) form. Pining two human arms down on the ground, while falling and landing my two paws on his two upper arms , understandably caused them to break easily. I then begin a series of low pitch growling and barking as his consciousness fades. Ensuring my dominance over this trash. Now that I'm done with him, I head back outside. Mostly to drag back the female human's mate so that he can untie them. At first, he struggles, but he doesn't have a say in the matter. Making sure that he now knows this, I drag him to his wife. I then undo the wife's' bindings. She could take care of the man. She obviously the dominating mate. I then head to the butcher's two cubs. I've shrunken down to my 2-meter form when I brought in the beta male, mostly for convenience. I undo the all the cub's binds. I then herd them outside. I then move a few meters in front of them, grow to 5 meter in length and let out a deafening howl. Only an hour has past, so it's around 2 pm; meaning that a wolf howl is very uncommon. Most of the town's folk probably heard it, and they would probably think it's me, because I would be the first wolf to come to mind when hearing such a powerful and commanding howl. I then get the cubs to climb onto my back, still in my 5-meter (length) form. Three of the cubs looked a bit nervous, but after's the other two cubs clamber into my back, they tentatively followed their lead. After making sure they are holding on tight, I begin to move out. Picking up speed I race back to the village, making sure that the cubs don't feel drag or bumps during the journey. In my 2 meter or normal form I can achieves speeds up to 55 mph (His running speed), all out I could probably reach 70 mph(All out sprint). This would only increase with size, but it would make me a larger target, decrease where I could access and make turning harder. But I can't go too fast, so I went 40 mph through the forest.

As I reach into town and make my way to the crime scene, I keep getting strange looks. As well as people slowly backing off. Likely because they don't know I could change size, and a 5-meter-long and 2.4-meter-tall wolf is travelling down the road. As I reach the crime scene, I could see several investigator and heroes still there. Probably in case there's new intel that they can act on, if the villains come back or because they need to take witness reports. As they see me, they all tense up. Because I'm in a good mood and feeling a bit 'cheeky', as the humans say, I give a wolfish grin and a playful growl. Of course, the humans see this as some sort of intimidation and draw their little guns. I roll my eyes (an obvious sign of intelligence. Of course, the butcher's wife, whose now with her husband, catches on to this. He husband also catches on; I could see both their brains probably thinking how this wolf looks exceptionally uncanny to Wolf (Rio's wolf). They couldn't really see the children, due to me being taller than almost all of them, so they're pretty wary. As the butcher walks up to me, I could see everyone except his wife starting to sweat. They look like they're going to say something, but he speaks up first.

"Whoa Wolf, I always knew you were smart, but I didn't think you actually had a quirk. My wife told me you ran off earlier, so I'm guessing you got something important for me now, don't you." says the butcher looking at me, curious to what I have to say( or show cause I'm a wolf)

I then proceed to sit, causing the cubs to slide down my back, I then shrink down to 2 meters. The now crowd of people, eager and worried about the butcher's 'confrontation', are flabbergasted. They thought they knew everything about me. The butcher starts to tear up and tries to hug me, but I dodge to the left. I then do what humans do and face palm, proving that I know a lot about social human interaction. Further proving the point of me being superior to them. The scramble to their parents' and start showing affection in public. A sign of weakness. But whatever. Apparently, they knew I was coming, but was shocked by my size. After everybody calmed down. The police started trying to question me... like idiots. We don't speak the same language... yet. After a while, the butcher, who knows me the best out of everyone in town, tells them about my recording device on my collar. They went through the recording, got witness statements from the children as well as the 2 adult hostages and eventually pieced together what had happened. They also found a ditched partially burnt out van near the road.

From what they could gather, they kidnapped the children after the other group of villains (they were arrested and taken away before I got there. They were working in conjunction with each other) got caught. They then drove a while before heading into the wood. Before they set off, they torched the van. They stumbled around a while, searching for a log cabin. They knew there were a few within the area, so they decided to hold up there. Then o came and ruined their plan to abduct the cub, murder a man and then commit heinous acts to his mate. They then proceeded to phone my human, Rio, but they couldn't get through. They wouldn't allow me to leave town either as nobody was present in the mansion. They've tried contacting Shiro Yama, but he was unavailable. leaving me with a few options. Spend the night in a shelter (designed to hold animals with quirks aka a solitary cell), escape, neutralise those who get in my way, or stay with the butchers' family. I decided against fighting the heroes as they are beneath me; a lion would not decimate an ant; do I will not fight these ants. Escaping or being detained would show weakness, me running from or being captured by a lesser being is disgraceful. The butchers' family treat me with respect, so I guess I could grace them with my presence.

As I lie down to rest, I wonder where my human has gone. I would only find out later what has happened. And how my human got a mark of honour.

Rio POV

Great. I wake up to another white room. Wonder what the goddess wants this time? Maybe to tell me off about my actions. Wait, the areas changing to a... generic interrogation room. Just as I start contemplating what this could mean, a nan dressed in expensive, royal garbs walks in. Great, I must be unconscious, still buried under the rubble.

"Wrong you moron" - ?

Wai-what. He just read my mind. I must be having one weird dream.

"This is not a dream. It a lecture. well... more of scolding. Anyway, □□□□ now known as Shiro Kawa, also known as Rio, are in a lot of trouble." - ?

Hmmm, not a dream then. I mean this is oddly specific.

"Who are you? Why did you choose this place to 'lecture me and what trouble did I cause?" - Rio

"None of your business, you subconsciously chose this place and you caused a lot of chaos. From throwing the spiritual world out of order, to interfering in important events using prior knowledge to alter then to your whims. Not only does it cause major messes that needs to be cleaned up, but it's incredibly annoying." - ?

" WTF" - Rio

"When you wished to become the avatar, it caused major disruptions to the spirit world, causing infrastructure to break down. Suddenly a spiritual presence on par with the highest tier spirit is detected out of nowhere that hasn't been felt in centuries. Causing new factions to rise up. New factions mean more difficulty in politics and your presence questioned the spirits king's right to rule and disrupts the spirit worlds hierarchy; due to there being 5 elements that fall under your control. Spirits were thinking your presence was going to usher in an era and were looking at how they could take advantage of this. Riots were taking place and spirits decided to revolt. We only just recovered from the introductions of quirks and the era of vigilantes that ensued. As quirks easily conflicted with the domains of spirits. It also decided what people spirits could endorse or interact with. Such as the hero Endeavour, flame spirits seem to love that hero; even if he seems a bit cruel. After we managed to recover from your 'spiritual impression', we finally decided to discover the cause of said events. Which is you." - ?

... wow

"At first we thought that the gods of this world decided to bless you with so much spiritual power or that you were a literal 'god incarnate', however, after a bit more searching we found out that you're a reincarnated person holding prior knowledge to future events. Which complicates things, as you were not meant to be in this universe. You know how there are infinite numbers of universes, well this one is supposed to be an almost exact copy of the universe that you read as a manga. The timeline for this universe is predetermined from the start, detailing how key events are supposed to be played out; such as if Midoriya is supposed to get All for One or if Mineta is supposed to become a registered sex offender or not. Yes, this means that the choices you make do not matter, as you would have done either choice across infinite realities. Of course, there is room to change, however the key events should stay the same. For example, All Might's injury caused by All for One doesn't have to be in the exact same spot, only that it'll set in motion the predetermined future events. However, when adding a reincarnated/transmigrated person with their past life intact, you are no longer dealing with a predetermined timeline. Instead you are dealing with a timeline that will continuously branch of and create new universes. There's a safety mechanism in those universes that only allow for a certain amount of universe to come into existence before completely erasing certain types of those universes. If a set of parameters are met the universe is deleted. Of course, this system in not without its' faults and they are keenly supervised . " - ?

"Wait, does this mean I was sent to a universe with a predetermined timeline. Does this mean the universe isn't equip to deal with me." - Rio

"Yep. Furthermore, you slap bang in the middle of the BMHA multiverse. Almost no reincarnators or transmigrators have their universes situated there." - ?

"Explain." - Rio

"Usually the reincarnators/transmigrators get their own separate multiverses. Basically, it's the BMHA multiverse with as many transmigrator/reincarnator universes mixed in. This allows for the transmigrators and reincarnators to interact with each other's universes as well as the universes without a reincarnator or transmigrator. The best way I can explain it is, say if reincarnator/transmigrator were to end up in a situation where they end up going to another world without a transmigrator/reincarnator or in completely different multiverse. The world that person land in would be duplicated moments before their arrival before being transported to the transmigrator's respective universe." - ?

"So basically, a universe would create a duplicate of itself whenever they detect something foreign and the universe where the foreign element ends up is recategorized. Why do this?" - Rio

"Well, it does help entities to know what universes need to be monitored closely as well as culled and which god are assigned to which universe and what multiverse they have under there sphere of influence" - ?

"Quick question: Why does a spirit king like you know how the multiverses work in such detail?" - Rio

"Who said I was a spirit king. Anyway, back to the main discussion. You are the main cause of multiversal calamity. Although it was not willing caused by you, you still have to take some of the blame, since we could only punish that goddess to a degree. Not only was this universe's timeline under great duress, which meant the timeline had to be replaced -" - ?

":0 How did you replace a timeline, I'm assuming with a timeline that can handle someone like me? Did this mean you killed a version of me" - Rio

Slowly, he the ends of his mouth twitch before it then curves into a smile.

"Also, we can't move this universe from the BMHA multiverse with tedious effort. We can't even wipe it out, as this was technically and original universe, created to be much more permanent. There is a ton of reason, especially stupid one, to why this universe has to remain. So instead we decided to just punish you. Also, to ask you not to change events all willy-nilly. We don't need Midoriya going all Mexican Jok-" - ?

"I don't think you can say that." - Rio

He glares at me for a few seconds,

"Oh yea, when you reincarnated here, you caused a lot of rips in the universe. Another reason why we separate reincarnator/transmigrator universes is that entities tend to attack these universes the most. Way easier to get into than other universes. But they congregate away from transmigrator/reincarnate universes. usually due to how powerful they are. So, you might meet a fictitious character or, even rarer, a reincarnator. You might also see an invader. Be prepared cause you don't know what could happen. Also, if you fall into another universe, time won't pass in this universe. It's kinda linked to you. Also, you won't age in any other universe. Our 'technicians' decided it was the easiest way of solving some sort of issue. Shouldn't really affect you. Also, anything I said to you detailing how multiverses operate is not the specifics, just an aspect. So, if you go other places in the omniverse it may change. When you wake up, you'll find out your punishment. Oh, and I gave you a little something, should make you a little more interesting. One more thing, hope you have fun in your new universe. You aren't coming back, so enjoy your new life."

Strange, it felt like he was talking to me, but he looked like he was looking of in the difference,=. Or through me. What did he mea-

*Blacks Out*

Pretty sure I didn't reincarnate as Jason Grace, so why do I keep on getting knocked out. This is so demeaning. I try to stand up, but I can't. Because I'm afloat in what I assume is an ocean. In a wetsuit. On my stomach is a letter. Seeing as I'm floating as a starfish, I decide to leisurely read this. Summarising the 3 pages worth of information. It turns out, my bending got 'sealed'. Also using my creation ability became even more expensive. Because I could abuse it to get an Omnitrix. Then something to reduce my physical age. Then transform into Alien X, giving me almost unlimited power. Shit. Also, I could see in my right eye. Guess he must have healed it. Neat.

3 Hours Later

After swimming what I assume is east, based on the stars in the sky, I have finally come across land. Luckily, it seems that it is a beach in Chiba, Japan. Now all I have to do is get a taxi all the way home. Firstly, I need to check if I can materialise money. I am quite tired from swimming. If not for my large amount of stamina and endurance, the mystery man would've done me in. I manage to materialise ¥40,000 but now I'm really exhausted. I had to take quite a few taxies as well as a train. during the journey, I kept getting these weird looks, but I guess it's understandable. I look like a small child that went swimming in the ocean in the middle of the night. But I did wonder why they seemed scared off me. especially on the train. They edged away from me and crowded the opposite end of the train, muttering things like 'villain' and 'freak'. I must have looked pretty creepy. Then again, I smell of seaweed, the ocean, look like a ghoul and am pretty agitated. I feel like a Deku. As I finally get back to the mansion, I realise I have no key. And I can't get into the mansion due to the security as well as the lack of bending. So instead, I decide to head to the nearest entrance to my main base in the woods, which I could then take to the basement of the mansion. It was easy enough, remembered the security codes easily enough. I finally looked through all my messages. My mother was panicking but calmed down after 'I' messaged her saying all good and that I'm fine. Making a program to automate responses was a fine idea. It also turned out that Wolf made the news, global news. Great, more attention. Which means more problems. But I can't really blame him. I quickly checked his camera and watched the whole thing play out. Gotta say, not bad work. But he thinks he's superior to all other beings. Even me to some extent. I need to have a long 'talk' and teach him the pecking order.

I go to have a shower, but as I strip down, I notice these tattoos, etched into my back. I caught a glance of it in one of my mirrors. Curious I decide to check them out. I guess I should say I was surprised to see that they were elemental symbols of water, fire, earth, air ad energy. Weird that that entity decided to brand me but I'm not complaining. But there's definitely something wrong with my right eye. It feels different. But I just can't place my finger on it. I also saw it change colour once. I could even remember seeing it. Bu worst of all. I feel as if I cot copied and pasted. Like seriously, I can't place my finger on it; but my body and soul feel violated. I decided to go sleep, and deal with the fallout tomorrow. Better yet, I Should really look for a new house, preferably one near U.A, being spacious, a first and ground floor, a basement, a garage and without neighbours (although this is Japan, so I can't expect there to be no neighbours).


	11. Chapter 11

I had a dandy time dealing with the mess that is now my life. Waking up after what happened last night was a nightmare. Even after taking a shower, I still feel filthy. Not to mention the fact that I've been branded like a dirty animal. But it's somewhat cool, I mean how awesome are these tattoos. But the tats are probably for when I get my bending back. Maybe the do something that gives away what element I'm bending. That would suck.

Second worse thing about yesterday's ordeal is the new eye. It shows my emotions. Changing depending my mood. Meaning that it's not only weird, it's difficult to explain. I could wear a contact lens but find it so annoying. If I have to hide it, I should hide it with something cool. The closest I could get to masking it is to give make my eye appear cloudy and weird. It kinda looks like the aurora borealis in the night sky. With the stars shining and a cloud or two thrown in. It kinda changes, never constant. But if shows my true emotions if I get stimulated too much. Like when I stubbed my toe. I tried keeping it neutral, but my eye ended up looking a bit demonic.

Now the shittiest thing I had to deal with today was deal with the wolf incident. Wearing a cool eyepatch, I went down to the butchers. Along the way I got a few stares. I decided to run there. I wore a white jumper hoody, purple shorts, and purple and black sneaker. A bit HunterxHunter, but I don't care. Killua is awesome. I also went through the woodlands, meaning I came out a bit messy. I mean, I get that people would stare at a 'kid' that looks a bit wild. But still. Especially if he wears an eyepatch and excluded a strong presence.

Anyway, the butchers were glad to see my, even asking for me to give Wolf some treats. He looks tired, same kinda tired I was last night. Crap, did ? also do something to Wolf. Whatever, if something did happen, it didn't change the snooty grin he's giving me. We had a quick talk, said a few pleasantries and then I proceeded to chew him out about making such big waves. The amount of trouble I'll go through because of him is huuuuuuge. The butcher's kids were staring at me, surprised that I'm Wolfs owner(actually brother/partners. Our relationship is comlex). Although they saw Wolf a lot, I was much more reserved. I really need to get out.

I'm not really confident in front of normal people. But they barely know me. Nor will they really get to know me. I barely have to interact with anyone. Thinking about this now, I should probably work on that. I'm turning 10 in a few months. Being socially awkward is really gonna be weird in front of the Class of U.A. I'll probably have to make a few friends. Or at least one. Then get use to talking with neighbours. If I could have a short conversation with All Might, then I should be able to talk to people. Or is my mind tricking me into acting differently. Whatever, getting off track.

We had to go to a police station. I had to talk to them about registering my Wolf, ensuring he passes some criteria and then I might go home. Tedious process. And a waste of my time. But at least I registered him as a support animal. Don't question it. Just don't. They even registered him as sentient. What I mean us that he's able to understand and even communicate with humans on a high level. You know it's pretty weird. I mean after I said that he could use a computer this investigation descended into a farce. The inspector wanted to see this.

Wolf decided to troll the inspector by Boogling (Googling) dog stuff. Seriously, who decided to search the internet for hot Wolves online. I'm pretty sure that whosever computer that is will definitely need to be destroyed. He also downloaded a bunch of viruses before typing a string of profanities. The people present got the hint that Wolf didn't like being treated like a lab rat. The thing ended with me going to the butchers and telling him that we'll soon be moving out. I said to give it a week, then we're moving to Musutafu City, near Tokyo. Off topic but when I first heard the name, I instantly fought of Mufasa.

Anyway, after dealing with that, I decided that we need to stay on the downlow. With Marta presumed missing or dead, they won't really focus on Wolf. Not to mention that after Marta crippled the Bone Guy, the cameras were cut off. Meaning they didn't see what happened after. Apparently, some tech experts with quirks managed to cut the signal. The heroes still have the video, but they refuse to release it to the public. Cowards, they don't want to distribute my 'Heroic Sacrifice'. The comments about Marta has spiked, people calling him a true hero. Many thought that he has died, especially on the count of All Might not speaking about it.

Turns out that the public was unaware of the battle between All for One and All Might. Heck the public don't know about All for One as he stayed away from the camera. All they saw was All Might destroying the Villains. So, everything is as it should be. Although All Might still got injured, I'll heal him later, probably with a senzu bean.

Marta won't be resurfacing any time soon. I really need to train more. My Ki control is pretty bad. I think that the only reason I can still manipulate Ki is due to my meditation and the years of me using it. Sure, my manipulation is currently terrible. But in time I'll get better. What worries me is that I need to increase the quantity of Ki. Turns out that being the avatar improves the quality of your Ki. Meaning I could use Ki much more efficiently. In short, I need to work out more. Time for 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 Km run every day. Along with meditation and gaming(hand eye coordination and reflex training).

But that's not my priority as of this moment. After dealing with Wolf's shenanigans, I decided to create some eyewear. The first thing I did when I got to the forest base was focus on creating something like Wrench's mask. The idea of it using symbols or emojis to show emotion or what your thinking is incredible. While I could have created it through my ability, I decided to use my technology. I mean what's the point of making all these machines if I'm not gonna use them.

I decide to create my eyewear in the shape of a band. It'll cover my eyes but also allow me to… to. What was I thinking? This'll attract attention plus the software and hardware required would be outrageous. I mean, people would ask and stuff, especially since science is more geared towards quirks. If I invent this and walk around in public, people will stick their noses in my business. What I really need is… 'that'. Yes, 'that' would definitely help me. Even assist in almost all aspects of my life. That technological marvel will definitely be of use. An assistant would be most useful. But how do I hire one. If I do, they'll rat me out.

So how do I hire an assistant. I mean it's not gonna fall into my lap. Especially when the powerful entities use me as a play toy. I mean, they probably couldn't help me even if they wanted to. Their spineless cowa- *THUD!*

I stumble forward due to the impact of a blunt projectile hitting the back of my skull. Not out of force or pain, but out of surprise. What the flying monkey was that. Note to self, do not attempt to use reverse psychology on these beings. Now what the heck hit me. I turn looking down at the ground. The grand reveal being… a Potato!

"Of all the things in their arsenal they decide to attack me with the lifeblood of the Irish. The heck, man. They could have used an anvil or a pineapple and sponge. They could have hit me with a floppy banana. At least then it would have been funny, and I could keep the banana. I don't have one of those." I seethe, blood boiling. I've had enough. I at least expect some better treatment before they decide to **** me like this. First taking away my bending, punishing me, the amount of stress I have to deal with and now this.

Wait Potato… Assistant… Assistant potato. A potato that provides assistance. A smart Potato. A potato. That's it - *Bang*.

WTF. I turn to look at Wolf. Seems that he created the noise by dropping £200 000 worth of equipment.

"Damn it Wolf, you arse. I was thinking. You made me lose my train of thought." I complain

All I get in return is Wolf turning around, flicking his tall and walking off. That sassy boy. Anyway, Potato. Advanced potato. Machine Potato. A potato with machinery. Potato battery. Science. Science equals computers. Computers play game. Portal 2 is a game with science theme. GLaDOS potato. AI. That's it, I'll make an assistant. While I may know nothing about how to create an AI. But I can definitely learn. Or at least steal the technology. But this is to do later.

Now to design my eyepatch. I decided for a small camera to be installed in the centre. It'll allow me to not only see, but also allow me to analyse what I saw. It would bring up any info on what I saw. For example, it would display a building floor plan, information on a person, weather and help me watch videos. The outside surface area will be a display. Mostly so I can pay homage as well as copy Wrench's mask. Able to show what emotion I'm currently feeling or display emojis. Of course, it could be turned off. When off it'll fade to black. Many may wonder how this is possible. The answer is technology.

Anyway, I decided to go house hunting with my newly made eyepatch. On the way I was enjoying a fanfiction. It was made by some nerd, but it was hilarious. The main character is Marta and he manages to fall for the R18 hero Midnight. That's all kinds of wrong. Even if Midnight a shotacon, that's all kinds of illegal. The presmise of the novel is that Marta is thought to be a vertically challenged man. But, in actuality Marta is a 9-year-old. Some people actually noticed Marta's height and assumed that the vigilante is a kid. Some even thought Marta was a cute Loli. That idea spread like wildfire. There's even fan art. And much, much more art that are NSFW. Those f***ing Otaku.

But props to the. Some of it doesn't look half bad. It feels weird thinking that.

As I walk to the housing agency, I was thinking about the where my house would most likely be situated. Luckily, I did my research. The type of house I'm wanting to purchase would be in the rather gentrified part of Mustafa. Really, it'll cost at least ¥550,000,000 (or £4,080,442.90 or $5,093,550). It'll be located towards the residential outer area of the city. It's not too far from U.A. so that's a plus. This means that I could get relatively more privacy than in the inner or outer core of Mustafa city. I mean, U.A. is obviously shown to be between the outer core to outer residential area of the city. While Midoriya's apartment is somewhere between the inner and outer core of the city.

Anyway, as I get to the housing agency, I wonder about the Heroes. Me reading superhero comics, especially in my past life, makes me wonder if they use their power for dubious or evil deeds. With a superhero license you get access to a whole lot of information. You also get government influence. Even a newbie pro is bound to have some authority. Makes me wonder how many heroes assist villains in their escapades. I wouldn't be surprised if a few were on the Yakuza pay-roll. I mean there will always be a few, right.

Personally, I wouldn't mind finding a few and beating the absolute living daylights out of them. It's a great way to pass the time. I mean, gaming is too easy. I enter tournaments from home and even post gaming videos. I even speak English during them, making my subscriber count incredible. Think I my channel has over 20 million subs as of a month ago. It's bound to increase. I'm planning to create anime from some of the manga that I publish. And post them on YouTube.

Speaking of YouTube. I planned on making a few different channels, but that would've been to complex. Simple is best so I have one channel. I stream gameplay, upload funny bits about manga that I 'make'. I even throw in a few mentions about any new manga I plan on releasing. I even do a few funny game animations to spice things up. It's really easy when you make some top tier software to help you out. Plus, with the technology of the MHA world. It helps out a bunch.

When creating an anime based on my manga, I'm not sure wherever I should upload it on my channel (as a web series), get in touch with a video streaming platform or seek a contract with a TV network.

I did alter some of the manga chapters, to add of fix what I, personally, found a bit iffy. Also, to make things more in line with the overall continuity. For example, the end of DBZ Vegeta is more in line with DBGT Vegeta and not DBS Vegeta. This led to me increasing the number of chapters. Meaning episodes of the manga might be longer. But at the end of this, I'm expecting there to be a ton of money. The toys based on 'my' manga already net me a lot of money. The amount of money from royalties alone is insane. I mean Japanese art and media culture is pretty diverse in this world. Much more than in my previous world. So, the money I generated is far more than I expected.

The donations I get are insane. I also get other types of donations that I don't accept (Legal reasons). Everyone knows my username I use for YouTube, meaning I get spammed with messages containing… colourful pictures. Of course, as a gentleman I am, I delete them. Nothing more nothing less. They're all after my fame, fortune and identity. I have a normal account. Just so I can play without people hounding me in game.

Now the comments I get on my videos are a fine variety. A few of them still ask for my identity, a few plug their channel and a lot of them are jealous. Probably due to the amount of money I earn. I mean, I'm a YouTuber and a manga artist and a bunch of other things. They put two and two together and most of them say how I should donate most to charity and that I don't deserve it. F*** them. I donate 5% of my bank account at the end of the year t charity. Which is a lot. And I did draw all the manga, created all the videos, and put in work by myself. Even if I took most of it from my past life, for it to come to fruition is no easy task. So, I think I can profit of some of these ideas. Furthermore, I'm probably not the first person to be transmigrated or reincarnated and pass off somebody else's work as my own.

Oh, yea the housing agency. Normally a nine-year-old purchasing a house would be shrugged off as a joke. I'm a special case. Turns out that my father (and more likely my mother) had some pull with this agency, so all I have to do I choose a house and pay for it. An hour passes, with me talking with them about the costs, points of interest and then paying them the money. Money is no problem and by the time I was done I've received the deed to the property and the keys. I intend to have the locks changed and the security upgraded.

I go back to the countryside mansion just to collect a few things. The new house come's fully furnished with an attic and two basement levels. Which I'm going to use to store my supercomputer as well as other thing that'll come in handy. This is just so I don't have to travel all the way to the forest base or the mansion. It's tedious. On Wolf it might take an hour and a half. By car, a few hours. This is just for convenience. I tend to keep most of my stuff in the mansion and just make copies of it at the new house. I mean I know most of it like the back of my hand, so no worries. I also intend to order a few things from online.

Oh yea, the one thing I forget to mention were the games I've been releasing. I don't really talk about it, mostly because I tend to be preoccupied by thing. But the games I've released where really popular. I actually released them a couple years ago. In secret using my moniker Avatar_Rio. People think that secretly Avatar_Rio is a group rather than a person. Sounds correct because the possibility of someone developing a game, a few manga series and a popular YouTube channel is almost impossible. Key word being almost. I mean all I did was made a game available on a digital distribution service and used a few connections to advertise it.

The game I decided to release were few in numbers. I was gonna release more, but that would've been suspicious. I also planned on introducing the world to Minecraft, but that would have been infringing on another pre-existing game. Getting a game out there is pretty difficult. I even had to hire a proxy to go in my place to interviews and stuff. Luckily, he's trustworthy and doesn't know my face. In the future I do intend to do a face reveal. But it's going to be in an April Fool's video. One where there's a bunch of people saying that they're me. They would never know.

After I gather my necessities from the country Manor, I head back to the city. More specifically my new house. The house is already refurbished, so I'm most likely gonna keep the décor. Mostly because I find it to be neat. Pretty standard though. Given time I might decide to add some personal touch. Maybe even redecorate. You know; because I DON'T HAVE MY BENDING. Usually I'll be training my bending or playing around with it in the woods. But now I have a lot more free time. Oh… how the mighty have fallen.

Well I manage to set up recording/gaming equipment in the basement. But I can't live down there. Well I could, but I have a whole house to live in. I decide to create a few pieced of furniture. Like a king-size bed, a new TV, a desktop computer, and a few consoles to scatter around the house Basically making it so if people did come round (unlikely) it wouldn't look to weird. I also decide to have a few guest rooms.

The house has B2, B1, G, F1, Attic. B1 & 2 are the basement levels, G is obviously the ground floor, F1 is floor 1 and F2 is the attic. B2 is built like a panic room. It could hold 5 people, has rations, water and supplies. Useful. It's pretty spacious as well. They must have had a lot of budget to build this home already. This could also double up as a training room. I could probably keep gear as well as equipment here as well as train. I mean, it's a little big for one person. I can even integrate my own security. Definitely need to work on that drug cocktail. Scrambling a person's memory for the past few days are useful. Especially with unwanted guests.

B1, as I said before, was initially was gonna be my recording/gamin/drawing… studio? Workshop? Whatever. But I didn't expect it to be so big. Honestly, it's quite a shock. So, I think that I become a collector. I do have a lot of free time now. Plus, I always wanted to collect cool crap when living in the mansion. But father might decide to check out and play with these 'toys'. It would be cool to have some collectors stuff. Especially Dragon Ball stuff. I mean, I pretty much have the lifetime pass for it, right? I could also keep cool stuff here I make, which would be relatively safe for display down here. In case I want to bring people down here and wow them. I might even get a golden Raptor skeleton down here. To show off my swag.

G or ground floor has what you would expect. A kitchen( with a larder: room to store food stuff, located near kitchen), living room, toilet, a box room, dining room and a Utility room. I also have a spare room. The spare room I'm planning to make into an indoor cinema. Gotta get those movies in a romantic setting when you trying to impress. I don't know why I have a box room when I have two basement levels and an attic. Weird designing. Might change that latter. The utility room has the top-of-the-range washing machine and tumble dryer. The toilet (fancy name : Cloakroom) is as the name implied. Has a standard toilet without the bells and whistles. Honestly, a bit disappointed.

F1 or floor 1 has a master bedroom, Attic entrance, Games room, a study and 3 guest rooms. The master bedroom has a King size bed. Pretty big. I mean my old bed was a Full-size bed. And the mattress is just right. Not so soft that you sink in, but not too hard either. Just right. The Games room definitely needs a hardware improvement. Don't get me wrong, the stuffs pretty good… for someone that's not me. But I'm rich so I'll build my own gaming PC as well as create a new monitor. I also plan to buy all other consoles. I mean, they only have the newest generation consoles . I can't a play any of the classics. I could just move my consoles from the mansion to here, but it's tedious work. Plus, I might just decide to quickly sleep, train or play over by the mansion. Not to mention that I have vast amounts of wealth.

The study… gonna need some work. The desk needs to be changed. Don't get me wrong, the desk looks great. But it's not my dream desk. It's not exceptional. The desk needs to be made of mahogany. Mmmaahogany. *Wolf starts whining in the background*. SILENCE… Not just any mahogany, but mahogany from the planet of Malchior 7. Where the trees are three hundred feet tall and breath fire! The desk needs to be crafted using ancient blood rituals of the Malchior people. Not only does it make the desk nigh indestructible, but I could bend the fabric of the universe itself!

It's a very fine material. Very expensive. In order to do this, I'll probably need to do a… ritual. Yes, a very bloody ritual… With masks. And cake… devil cake. Hehehehehe Bahahaha Muhahahahahaha!

*Wolf whining and growling*

"WHAT! No, I'm not going crazy, why do you say that."

*Wolf Speak*

"Just because I stare of into space, my eyes wide, and then start laughing maniacally after 5 minutes does not mean I'm going crazy. Just that I'm fanaticising about an object of desire that I'll commit many atrocities to acquire. Gee. You need to calm down."

Wolf looks at me with a glare that screams: Very suspicious. Whatever. I also need to change out the books, something with a lot more oomph. Also, a moving bookcase. When triggered it'll slide apart revealing security cameras. Yea, that sounds awesome. The guest bedrooms I decide to keep the same as it is. I mean two of the guest bedrooms all have a full-size bed, except for the last. That one has two bunk beds, with Twin XL mattresses. Neat. Not sure when I'm going to use these rooms, but they could come in handy.

The attic. No real plan for it. I'll probably store stuff that can't or won't be stored in any of the basement levels. Not really interested in the attic anymore. Spent 3 years living in one. I'll probably place a sentry gun up there. That fires paintballs. Or trap it in case anybody tries to access this area.

Better head out, get some food stuff so I can make something to eat. I can cook on a mediocre level. Let's get this skill up to 'Food War' levels. Might help make friends. Maybe I could check out the area while I'm out. See if there are any points of interest. Maybe get to know the neighbours. Nah, I'll do that next week. Better get fully settled in. I'll take Wolf with me. As a deterrent.

*Hours later*

Okay, got a bit distracted. It's now 9 PM. I heard of a manga convention in the area and decided I might as well have a quick peak. Turns out that a few of the main events were about 'my' manga. They even had a live action re-enactment of the Raditz fight. There were a bunch of people with quirks playing the character Raditz, Goku and Piccolo. I could barely sense the lifeforce of people backstage helping the people to fly and fire the Makanaka… Makank - the Makankaka. Ugh the special beam cannon. The guy playing the Piccolo had a mutant type quirk that gave him antennas.

If the re-enactment wasn't awesome enough, after we were told that they were all avid fans. Not even proper actors. I even did a check using the eyepatch. The Piccolo guy is a social worker. Shocking. Turns out that the people backstage used their various quirks to help the cast fly, preform, stunts. A guy with a size quirk even played the role of Gohan. Really cool. I intend to mention them. Give them props. Not by name, just a recording of their performance in a video. I then went to a discussion about Goblin slayer. There were a lot of popular manga reviewers. One even had "Goblin slayer is in the top 10 manga of this decade. Change my mind!"

If that convention wasn't time wasting enough. I got caught up in a robbery. Sure, I could intervene, but it was a fun experience. Turns out that these guys were the same people that tried to kidnap the children. Apparently, there were a few dirty cops that released them. They were quickly shut down when a guy with a transformation quirk transformed into All Might. The crooks instantly pissed themselves and surrender. I just bought my stuff and bolted. Don't want to get involved with the police again.

People kept staring at me, probably wondering how awesome I look. An old couple asked me how old I was and where my parents are. I said 9 and they're busy. Also, that Wolf has an intelligence enhancing quirk. Not necessarily a lie. Just a misdirection. They told me how I was adorable and how I should be weary. The grandpa said 'A cute girl like you would definitely get snatched. Boy if I were younger I would-'. He got silenced with a smack across the back of the head. The grandma said to pay him no mind and started to walk off. I searched the grandpa's file and found out that he did… stuff. Not necessarily terrible, but not good either.

Anyway, I then managed to make my way home. But there was a major problem. My door was hanging on its hinges. My first thought was to mutilate whoever did this. It would have been easy, just go inside and drag him to the panic room. But decided against this. I just couldn't be asked. Not even torturing a person would excite me. I just want some R&R, So I called the cops.

Didn't even bother going inside. I waited it out. The police came and then entered the house. They had body armour and everything. It was eerily quiet until a scream erupted. Followed by the sound of a scuffle. Then the criminal was escorted out. The criminal turned out to be a girl. This attracted quite a bit of attention, causing crowds to form. The girl keeps screaming that they have no right to touch me, that they will get in a lot of trouble.

Suddenly what I believe to be a BMW X5 High security pulls up (Author: Cars are practically the same here, though there are some changes). Curiouser and Curiouser I grow. Suddenly a Two people step out the front, looks like security and a chauffeur. The chauffeur might also be trained. They both move to and open the back doors of the vehicle.

A man stepped out. Giving off an authoritarian pressure. He's black marble hair and short. A very neatly trimmed beard of slight grey and black. He had blue eye that shook with power; while his left eye was clouded white almost like a blind man. On the very same eye as a scar that spanned from his left eyebrow to his upper left cheek. Hated to admit this, but damn did he handsome. They eye and scar looks so badass. He's a man that knows his way around a war zone, but also looks like he can gentle at times. Reminds me of certain Iron-Butler/Dragonoid. H wore a fancy black suit. One a businessman would wear to fancy dress get together.

A woman steps out. The first thing that attracts my attention are her eyes. They're stormy grey. But the centre of her eyes was a dark navy blue. Almost indistinguishable due to the lack of light. I could almost hear a crash of thunder ringing in my ears. Her lips were a luscious red, enticing anyone to sneak a kiss. Her hair was a deep rich black. No different than the void itself. It reached back to her shoulder blades. She the air seems to hum with power. Gently whipping her hair every now and them. Her dress, red. One of the most seductive colours. When looking at her dress I can't help but think of people such as the Woman in Red or Lady Lisa. Exquisite taste if I do say so myself.

I immediately run a search on all four of their faces. The chauffeur is apparently a Japanese special agent. Quirks is short range teleportation that can move anywhere within a 250-meter radius. Limitations are that he can only use it 10 times in succession before a cool down period. Differs depending on physical and mental strain. Can only teleport 5 times his body mass at a time. This was lower but increased due to training. Has a wife and 4 daughters. Yeesh, that must suck. Current mission is… classified. Seek higher level clearance. Your request to access this information will be noted. Huh, better remove all traces of my presence. Whoa, so I'm guessing to find out this mission, I'm pretty sure I need presidential access to view these details.

The other man sitting at the front of the car seems to be a bodyguard. Husband and adopted kids. Umm, good for him. Associates as a woman trapped I a man's body. I guess I should say good for her. Well he seems to be doing well, nothing really of interest. Apparently, all the children have the same father but different mothers. The courts decided that the father and mothers shouldn't parent the children and to put them in an orphanage. The bodyguard and partner decided to adopt all, seeing that they could produce children of their own.

Now the couple, the Electras. They are rich. One of the biggest competitors in the power generation and electrical appliances/cars business. Basically, they have their fingers in a lot of pies. Really anything to do with electricity. Japan, along with many countries, decided that they should hand the task of getting power to the people over to companies. Of course, they own the power plants, but they outsource the construction. They saw this a good idea, as with the emergence of quirks a cities power grid needed serious revisions. One time a kid's quirk emerged will he was near a high voltage transformer. The body was found with Lichtenberg scaring all over. They believe his quirk somehow drew the vast amount of electricity to him. But the voltage was too much.

Anyway, the couple seem confused about what was happening. If I remember, the man's quirk is really strong control over electricity. Strong enough to easily become a pro in the top 9. The woman seems to have really strong weather control. Especially Thunderstorms. She could even cause tsunamis and even earthquakes.

The couple walks over to the police and ask what's the problem. They have a long conversation and it ends with the police asking them to arrive at the station. I prior to their appearance decided not to press charges and to just give her a warning. Also, to warn her not to sneak into my house again.

Really, they should keep a better eye on their child. Shitty rich parents. I swear if they're my neighbours…. Whatever, I'm gonna get a dinner started. A growing boy needs to eat.

*2 Weeks later*

Muscular's on the move. Heading out of the city. I have an unhealth obsession of tracking his movements. Especially since this is the year that the water duo supposedly dies. Better get it over. I managed create a costume for this specific circumstance. Marta was cool and all, but I need a new persona. One that screams 'fun and crazy'. Of course, I'll only be able to use Ki, but I managed to create some of Batman's gear. The most useful being his cowl. That thing is loaded, from an inbuilt lie detector to his 'detective mode'. I also recreated a multitude of Batarangs; Consisting of smoke, explosive, blunt, sharp, magnetic, rope and I even created a few of my own. My favourite being the acidic batarang. Was really difficult to make.

Of course, I don't intend to go with the whole bat theme. I mean who creates bat theme baggies for collecting evidence. It's bat madness. I intend to make a more quippy and funny persona. Instead of the explosive batarang, it'll be in the shape of a cartoon explosion. You know make things interesting. Oh yea, instead of a grappling gun I'm using a web shooter. I even have a trusty utility belt. Anyway, onto my costume.

When thinking of my costume I wanted it to be so ridiculous. So, I instantly decided on shorts. Of course, these aren't just any sort of shorts. I've reinforced these shorts with Pure Ki. Left me absolutely drained. These also the carbyne mesh interweaved in the fabric, making it already stab proof and bullet proof. With the reinforcements, I doubt any bullets getting through it. Since it's reinforced my shorts and become rigid. Meaning the impact won't damage my bones or leave me with so much as a bruise.

My footwear is the stealthiest on the market… sneakers. I'm joking, they just look like sneaker. These are based off of the steel toe shoes that were cleverly disguised as normal sneakers (See Hummer Black – steel toe shoes). I modified the specs of it. I replaced the metal with a unique blend of metals (some of them including but not limited to carbon, trace amounts of Vibranium, a bit Adamantium and some titanium). Really, it's a miracle I didn't blow myself sky-high. I upped the puncture resistant soles to maximum as well as well as put some Vibranium in the shock absorbing cushioning (Which I also upgraded). Meaning I could fall from a skyscraper and as long as I land on my flat on my feet when I hit the ground, I should be fine. It was also enchanted with the wind element (No other element). These have been reinforced with lots of Ki. These shoes also look ridiculous. I spray painted them all sorts of colours but kept the laces black. Oh yea, the laces of my shoes are made of carbon nanotube. Also known as one of the strongest ropes in my previous world. They could come in really handy when I need to tie someone up. Or choke them. Or tie a heave object to the end and pull on it. Or use as a weapon.

This product was in the work a long time ago. I only recently finished it because of the situation. The wind gives me a slight speed boost. Meaning I could reach up to a 60 Miles per hour run(without Ki). Normally I could reach a 40 Miles per hour run and a 50 miles per hour sprint. By actively using Ki I could potentially move 3 times as fast. I can also move in shorts bursts of speed. Oh yea, the Vibranium and Adamantium. You might be wondering how I got those super difficult to create metals. Well I had enough years to store up energy and create stamina potions. All those amounted to the little pieces of Vibranium and Adamantium I have, with most of it going into the costume. I only incorporated these components (The metal and upgrades) into the sneaker recently. I actually archived and forgot about them. Most of the time I just destroy these things. Good thing I didn't.

Onto the upper body. The first layer is a long sleeve tight fitting shirt. Decorated with a bunch or random stuff ranging from memes to funny quotes. Of course, most of it can't be seen. But it's something to gander at. Of course, it's reinforced with and Ki.

The second layer is body armour. Inner layer is made from a tri-weaved graphene fibre mesh dipped in titanium. The outer layer is instead a tri-weave carbyne mesh dipped in a titanium alloy that contains trace amounts of Vibranium. In-between the two layers is my custom-made MR fluid. Also know as liquid metal armour or that thing in the Arkham Knight Batsuit that allows for fear takedown. I thought it would be easy to reproduce, but it turns out that MR-fluid hardens in response to magnetic fields/electricity. Meaning that the Batsuit had Piezoelectricity/magnetic elements that generates magnetic fields when stressed.

Luckily, I managed to figure it out, using trial and error, without having to magically create and reverse engineer a Batsuit. Sadly, the metal/alloy has to be magnetic in order to act as MR-Fluid. Meaning titanium is out of the question. So, I decided to blend what I had left of the Vibranium (pure Vibranium not magnetic) and Adamantium (Is magnetic), with steel to create an alloy. Thanks to the piezoelectric elements I didn't need to incorporate circuitry. This made it so that the MR-fluid would harden on impact. Rather than me having to activate it by sensors incorporate in the suit. In addition, it would also only harden the AR fluid around the impact area. The second layer covers all my upper body (except in-between plates) without hindering mobility as well as half-way down my bicep.

I also create gloves using the same layers and MR fluid. It covers the outer segments of my fingers when I make a fist, my knuckles as well as my backhand. The inside fingertips of my gloves have small magnetic spike ( that'll assemble and disassemble when using my utility belt or when I press a certain area of my gloves in a specific way. This'll help me to scale walls or shred someone's face with a slap. The length of the spikes can also be changed via utility belt. Activation via glove is default spike length. Also, the longer the spike the bigger the radius as well as the less amounts of spike. Basically, I can have tens of tiny spikes or one large long spike.

The outer layer is an armless hoody. It's skin-tight. So that people could see my abs (sadly it's the armour). There only to cover up my armour (which has paint marking my vital organs). It's basically as tough as everything else e.g. my shorts. Meaning it won't easily be destroyed. Also bullets that would end up between the armour plates will be stopped and the armour would take the impact. What's really special are the smart textiles. With this advance technology of this world as well as my own intellect I was capable of creating clothing that not only made shapes and patterns but could also cycle patterns. Also using impact sensors it'll light up word on the back as well as front. Not only does it look cool, but it's also really distracting. It's my masterpiece. I can be turned on or off via belt. The base of the hoody is black, but on one half of the zipper it's the patterns monochrome (half with my new eye) but on the other side it has full RGB range.

Finally, there's my helmet. It has communications built in, thermal vision, night vision and a zoom feature. It's design to look like the Equinox. He's the former apprentice of the Lords of Order and Chaos. The material is similar to Marta's mask. I managed to reproduce the materials. I also reinforced the mask. Then for a final touch I slapped on a silly smile sticker. Just to piss them off. Imagine fighting a guy that intentionally slapped on the sticker.

I also have a grappling hook. Thanks to my training as well as Ki and body protection, this could really help me ascend buildings. I incorporated a JC3 wingsuit and incorporated it into my costume. So, I could easily glide distances. I'm not really used to it. I just intend to use it to travel great distances or get across gaps.

Time to put this on. As I finish suiting up, wolf comes in looking at me. I know that look, he wants in on the action.

"Sorry Wolf, this has to be a solo mission. You are famous. If they saw your unique looks, they would easily associate the new vigilante with Shiro Kawa."

Wolf speaking.

"I'll be fine. But you should keep an eye on the house. Make sure nobody else tries to enter the house." I say with an amused tone. "But if somebody does break in knock them out. Humans are always good test subjects."

I tail muscular to the village. His personality is completely cruel and sadistic. He's uncaring and merciless to anyone. He's also willing to kill anyone , regardless of how they are. He's arrogant and prideful. Especially since he's younger version of the Muscular shown I the Forest Training Camp Arc. He starts slaughtering people in the village. In a straight up fight, I'm unsure that I could win. Even if I had all sorts of gadgets. But I will not let innocent people die.

"Oh, you All Might wannabe. Instead of wasting your time on those weaklings, why not fight a guy that can give you a challenge." I yell out. Reading myself for combat.

"Oi, Who the Fuck Da-" Muscular growls, before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"WHAT! What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I didn't expect an no named kid to step up and actually challenge me. Don't get me wrong , I really wanna grind your face into the ground. It's just that you look ridiculous." He manages to splutter out in-between huge breaths.

"Oh thanks, I was going for the look that says, 'I look like a freak but still manages to screw your mom.'" I retort. "Of course, it's really easy to f*** a prostitute."

He sharply stops chuckling, face going blank. Slowly his eye goes cold and a wide grin appears on his face.

"Little kids are always quick to insult people. Didn't your parents teach you better than that. Now when the police come to count the body count, I'll make sure your face is unrecognisable. Don't get me wrong, I won't just annihilate you, I'll taste and kill your mother, sisters and slowly torcher you father and brothers." He seethes menacingly.

"Whhhhaaaatttt. I can't hear you from up there. Speak up oldie." I rely innocently.

His eye twitches. As far as responses go that means successfully pissed of your aggressor. Unfortunately, he will do everything in his power to kill you. He moves first, dashing straight towards me. He's pretty quick. Though he has superior strength on the level of All Might, his speed isn't near that close. That's not to say that he's slow. It's just that I can keep up.

As he closes in his muscle fibres rapidly expand(?). I barely dodge, ducking and leaving it to the last second. He then slam's his fist all the way down. Cracking the ground where I should have been. I, on the other hand, dodges and jumped above him. As I fall towards his head he looks around before looking up. Catching my gaze, he raised his hands, intending to grab me out of the air. Sadly, I came here prepare. I throw three shurikens. Two heading towards his eyes and one to his shoulder.

He raised his right arm and uses his inner palm to quickly block the shurikens heading for his eyes. Blood squirts out, but the bleeding is quickly stowed by the increase in muscle mass. The third ending lodged in his right shoulder. While he's unable to see me, I use my grappling hook to gain some distance.

"You little shit." He snarls as he goes to grips the shuriken currently in his shoulder.

"Wait, it's gonna go boom boom." I warn.

He gives me 'you've got to be shitting me'. We gaze into each other's eyes. Well he gazes into my mask eye hole thingies. After a few moments he decided to ignore my advice. Gripping said shurikens.

The sound of three simultaneous explosions fill the countryside air. As the dust clear Muscular's groans can clearly be heard. I didn't pack those things with too much explosive. He's a villain so I shouldn't have to feel bad about permanent damage.

"You little shit. That stung." He Glowered.

"He in my defence I thought those were the acidic ones soooo…"

"DIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

This time I keep my distance, running across the village rooftops. Going in close is dangerous. He keeps trying to bring the houses down. Running through them and generating shockwaves all other the place. I cold easily escape, but I choose to run down the timer. The hero team Water Hose should appear. With them here we could work together. It'll be much easier than taking him alone.

I launch projectiles at him. Sharp shurikens so that they'll cut away at his muscles. He learned from last time to dodge or at least parry them with debris. And with the rubble and earth he's. Causing Muscular to be propelled skywards. I throw several shock shurikens, pelting his arms and back. In the distance I can faintly see the Water Hose team closing in. Just as Muscular reaches his peak and begins to fall face first I use Solar Flare. It's heavy on the Ki consumption, but gets the job done. And is a really strong flash grenade.

With him blinded I activate the Shock Shurikens. He howls in pain. I then make my escape into the nearby foliage. I intend to see if the Pro Heroes' cam handle him, even if he's a weakened A rank Villain.

It's time to begin… charging my attack. I then move my index and middle finger on my right hand to my forehead.

*Ten Minutes Later*

You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up. You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up.

You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up. You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up.

You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up. You put the lime in the- All done. That's really good for passing the time. Let's see how Pro are – OMG they Dead. No wait they're just unconscious.

"He's steroids, I got something to you." I holler, Jumping high out of a tree.

"Aww, kiddy thinks he's a hero. Let me put you in your place."

With the sun to my back I give my best DB scream before extending my fingers outwards.

"MAKANK- Argh fuckit, SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Two thin energy beams are unleashed from my fingers. One remains straight, while the other coils around it. It's not as big as Piccolo's one, about 5 meters in diameter. But it travels the speed of light, meaning at least All Might levels of speed is needed to dodge. Or you need to make it difficult for me to lock-on to you.

Luckily, he did neither. He just stood still like a sitting duck. I'm not squeamish, but when the attack pieced the centre of his chest my face scrunched up and I looked away. As I landed, I heard the sickening thud of his body crashing to the ground. It looked like it pierced all the way through him and into the ground. There was a small bang, probably the sound of the Ki blast exploding. Now there's a hole in the ground that'll be difficult to fill.

I walk over to Muscular. Examined his body I determine that I somehow missed- I mean avoided his vital organs. Making sure not to kill him. Looks like my blast also cauterized the bleeding. Good for him. But it also severed his spine. Yikes. Well it looks like he's been knocked unconscious. Looks like the Pro heroes managed to scar the left half of his face as well as reck his eye. Geesh, looks like some things never change.

I then decide to check on the two Pros. I walk over to them. Eve though they seemed unconscious it turns out that they are actually awake. Huh who knew. They don't seem to be in any critical danger, so I believe I should wait around. Make sure an ambulance gets here and that these two don't get picked of by any criminals.

"He Water Hose, don't worry the Knock off is down and out for the count. I may have paralysed him. But in my defence, he was definitely going to kill you. I suggest that you quit the hero gig and maybe move to teaching. This is seriously dangerous." I say

"You one to talk, kid." The man retorts. "Well we always have been thinking about changing professions. This I one hell of a wakeup call."

"Well, dear, I'm sure that Nezu must have something to do. Plus, we could always retire. And this was a close call. What if we died. How would-" the woman spiels

"Don't mean to be rude, but I suggest that you don't talk about your personal lives to a masked, and potentially crazy vigilante. And a bunch of Pro heroes, two ambulances and a police van are coming. Better bolt." I interrupt.

Firstly, I was actually going to leave them a recording of me fighting Muscular, but there were plenty of Camera and people taking videos. I actually thought that he would be a challenge, but my high agility, range attacks and training meant he couldn't land a hit on me. And even then, he would need multiple hits in order to at least injure me. Especially if he was aiming for my chest.

Heck even if he went for my legs, good luck. I was constantly channelling Ki into them. Not only would it increase my agility and leg strength but also my defence. I mean, even now I am focusing Ki on my legs to get way. Looks like they really don't want another Vigilante. There are police patrolling everywhere just to catch me. Too bad for them I can easily evade them. Thanks to my grappling hook. Time to see if someone broke into my house. And if Wolf decided not to let them burgle the place.


	12. Chapter 12 - All Sorts of Crazy

"Yeah, I-is it too late now to say sorry" 'She' stuttered. "'Cau-cause I'm missing more than just your body."

"Wow, just wow." ? Cringes at the sight, "You really would do anything would you."

"Call me on your ce-"

"Oh fuck no." ? Interrupted. "You are not getting out of this one, especially by trying to sell yourself off on me."

Scrunching up her face 'She' replies with" Ugh it's not my fault. Why are you big guys always picking on me little-ole-me. I pure-hearted. Am I right LGB- I mean my loyal knight." 'She' turns pouting at the knight to her left.

The knights armour made it difficult, borderline impossible, to read her facial expression. However, it's clear he's giving an 'east shit and die' glare from underneath his helmet.

"What's my name..." The nights voice is gruff.

*Silence*

The knight continues to glare. "Fine I tell you... Now repeat after me. First Ice."

"Ice." 'she' parrots

"Wallow"

"Wallow"

"Gum"

"Gum. Really that's your name."

He lets out a… growl?

"Say it louder. Now. If you really want my help. Scream it."

"Ice Wallow Gum!"

"Faster, louder"

"ICE WALLOW GUM ICE WALLOW GUM ICE WALLOW GUM ICE WALLOW GUM ICE WALLO-"

"I CAN'T F***ING HEAR YOU. LOUDER FASTER."

Shaken up her speed increases as well as her volume.

"ICEWALLOWGUMICEWALLOWGUMICEWALLOWGUMICEWALLOWGUMICEWALLOWGUMICEWALLOWGUMICEWALLOWGUMICEWALLOWGUMISWALLOWC**ISWALLOWC**ISWALLOWC**ISWALLOWC**ISWALLOWC**" 'She' starts painting.

"ONCE MORE, LOUDER THAN EVER" He commands, a hint of amusement leaking out.

" I SWALLOW C**" 'She' yells, putting her all into those few words.

Legends say that many mortals, even too this day, could hear the yells of someone proclaim their love to a specific bodily fluid throughout their dreams. They could also she a woman *budget goddess* on her knees screaming those word. White her nose dripping and eyes watering. It was an unpleasant situation.

"Wow, I always knew that your claims as a virgin goddess were bullshit. Now with you openly trying to sell yourself and this this little display, the answer's quite obvious."

Laughter emanates from the room and outwards thought all the halls of the castle(?).

"You dirty You-you -" 'She' begins, struggling to form a sentence.

"Trash like you does not deserve the privileged to know my name. "He says, as he begins to walk off.

Stopping at the door he yells, "Oh yea, don't feel too bad about getting incarcerated. We were going to starts a coup by the end of the day. Behind your throne you'll find some explosives.

MULTISHINE KNIGHT OOOOUUUUTTT."

"Okay, that happen. And we still have to talk about your punishment..." ? grinned.

"'We' decided that you need a refresher that your position comes with responsibilities. One that you abused."

"Wha-, Bu-"

"Stop trying to woggle your way out of this. Let me say it in a way you can understand." ? crouches down to the fallen goddesses eye level (aka 'She'). "You done goofed. Assistant take it away."

His assistant stepped forward. "Well, your punishment is what you might know as the Aqua punishment."

The goddess' eyes widen.

"Ah, you seem to understand the severity of your situation. Yes, you will be subjected to the same treatment as Aqua. You won't die, however should you fail you'll probably be subjected to horrible torture. After the Demon King's defeated, you'll have to take a refreshers course... at Skool."

"Well take her away, I got a human to talk to." ? demand, before melding into a shadow.

You know, earlier when I said it was time to see if someone broke into my house, I was being sarcastic. I really got overconfident. I mean when I got home, I sensed that Wolf's Ki was kinda low. Nothing bad, right, he's been practicing Ki.

He has actual talent which is probably due to him being an animal. Realistically, the only way someone would be able to take him down would result in a massive fight, causing a large amount of property damage.

Well I was wrong. Me being pretty badass as well as gaining power and enriching my abilities really did a number on me. I mean, I knew stealth and tactics could be used to take down extremely powerful people; Goku being a prime example. But I must have thought I was immune.

Just because I knew these things doesn't mean I actually 'knew' these things. Do you get me. You have to at least experience these things a few times, I guess. Even then you're still susceptible to it.

To put it simply I got given the 'L. I quickly entered the house through the attic. Making sure to remain unseen. I don't really have to worry about CCTV or things like that, got myself a supercomputer. I then changed into casual wear, cause walking around in costume in my house kinda makes me feel like a cosplayer.

I quickly went to go check on Wolf, tell him about my awesomeness. Yet, when I eventually got to Wolf, he was completely subdued, muzzled and lying on the floor. Betraying my expectations

When I stepped into the room, BANG!

I was taken from above. Something heavy landed on top of me. Due to my apparent shock from the sight of bondage Wolf, my guard was lowered. To be honest, some people would be sexually aroused by this, luckily, I can say that I am not one of these people. The funny thing was that whatever hit me landed on my chest and caused me to fall backwards.

Then the assailant landed on top of me, with their legs either side of me. My I couldn't see their face, they probably turned off the lights, and there was a shadow on her face. How might I know that the assailant is actually a she, you wonder. Mostly due to the fact that said person is smooth down under.

Honestly, I don't know whether I should be happy that they aren't a man or saddened that I may be potentially taken advantage by a woman. My mind wandered for a few moments. Eventually leading to the conclusion was it the girl that broke into my house before. You know the Electras girl. She seems crazy enough.

Suddenly time seemed to stop. Great I wonder what'll happen now? Does the girl have a Time quirk. Are there multiple people? Does this get freaky?

Suddenly I was blinded by a bright light.

"Basically, that was what happened before I was interrupted by you. Now what do you want?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much, just wanted to check in on how, you're doing." ? relied.

"OBJECTION!"

"Nani..."

"You probably knew what was happening and decided to interrupt me just so you can laugh to my face." I proclaim.

"Well... you're not wrong, but you're not right either." ? answered, "I'm actually here to inform you that the goddess that brought you here is being punished."

"... really, that's it..."

"Affirmative."

"...C***..."

"Oh yea, I'm also here to tell you that your alternate self had got drunk with a wine god and that things in these universes are gonna diverge from canon by, like, a lot. Byyyyyeeeeee." ? says as he waves.

"Wait, I have so many que..."

(cue bright light)

"(Sniffle) I-I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Forgive me. (Hiccup) Forgive me." She says, making a key not that she's speaking not out of fear, but something else. Most likely sadness since that I'm her next victim. That it's not her fault.

Disoriented, I find myself taking a few second trying to get by bearings. In that time the girl managed to gash me a few times before then deciding to plunge the knife into my chest. Luckily, I managed to flex. Flex my Ki obviously, though there's no doubt that these muscles of steel could block a knife from going too deep.

Not only did it cause the knife to fly harmlessly into the ceiling, but it also caused the girl to fly backwards a couple meters. I think I might have just created a Kiai wave. Neat.

"Okay, why don't you calm down so that I don't have to sit you down." I propose.

The girl, whose face I can't see, continues to twitch and jerk around. No doubt deciding what she can do. To be honest, I'd be lying if I said that she doesn't intrigue me a little. Perhaps I should help her out. The girls obviously not all there.

"You wanna talk things out. I can do that you know. You seem to be struggling... I'll tell you a secret if you want. Something nobody else knows."

"... Really, you won't scream, try to hurt me... tell me I'm a... disappointment. They all do. They don't understand. They don't, they never will." She Whispers, her hand holding her ears.

"They don't understand what, or rather-"

"They don't understand the BEAUTY OF BLOOD."

Aww sheit. It's Himiko Toga. The crazy blood lass. Hmm, maybe there's still time to help her. She might not have gotten too far yet. I estimate that she should be around between 10-12 years old. Meaning that she might not have drunk the blood of that Saito guy. If so, I can help her, she's would be able to live a relatively normal life.

Though her parents would still be an issue. I could convince them to let her live with me. Her sisters and family could visit her whenever they want. She would also be able to let out her urges. She's fascinated by blood. Maybe she requires an intake of blood. Hmm. I'll think more on this later.

Not to mention that she had quirk reformation instead of proper counselling. I should book her a proper counsellor for a few sessions. As well fill out one of those forms for free blood at the blood bank. Not to mention she could be a valuable help to me. Her quirk is pretty Overpowered. I'm pretty sure she can copy the quirks of mutant types. Prior to her quirk evolution. Causing her to be able to copy any quirk.

Though I do have to question 'why now'. Why is she going AWOL, no better yet: batshit crazy, now. She doesn't start killing until the end of middle school not to mention that I'm sure she's not that older than Izuku Midoriya... Though she might have come here to hide.

Yes, that makes perfect sense. She might have come her to relieve herself. Since I probably didn't exist in canon, I might not be occupying this home. Maybe nobody was living, she came in, let out some craziness pent up inside and left. She might have even used this unsold house to squat in.

Or there might have been a family and she could have killed the pet. Definitely not a person. Drank the pet's blood, got giddy, and then left. Sounds like something she would do, not to mention that she got Wolf all tied up. No doubt wanted to do some sadistic stuff.

Now I need to stop mumbling like Deku and actually get some shit done.

"I see where you're coming from."

She gives me a blank stare.

"No seriously, I do. However, I feel like you're struggling with your quirk. That your quirk has something to do with ingesting blood, hence your very fascinated with blood. Correct?"

She nods her head twice. Jesus, wit's creep, like a life size doll.

"However, you probably been taught that those feelings are wrong. That you shouldn't be like this. That they don't fit into society. Well I'm gonna tell you that you should forget about that. You have a problem and they gave you a shoddy solution. Bottling it up. Right?"

"Y-yeah." she says, albeit shyly.

"Well I'm telling you that they are wrong. I can get you help. Actual proper quirk therapy. They may even give you a blood allowance. I'll even let you live here, give you an allowance and I will never hate you. Though you might have to do a few chores."

"Really. You'll like me for me."

"Of course."

Her face morphs into a psychotic grin.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Shiro Kawa, turning 10."

"Hehehe, pretty name. Cute like mine, Himiko Toga. Wouldn't you look cute in a dress, Kawa-chan."

She's starting to creep me out. Ugh, her grin and the memories. "Please call me Rio. I prefer it."

"UwU, even cuter Rio-chan. You sure pick girly names"

"No! It's gender neutral. and lose the honorifics, I find them annoying." This is getting annoying fast, better get Wolf unbound. he could be a big help. I also need to beat the hell out of him. He's getting too lazy for my liking.


End file.
